Hey You! (Chanbaek)
by Nida Exo-L
Summary: Baekhyun seorang penyihir manja yang tersesat di bumi dan bertemu dengan pemuda tampan nan dingin #summary gagal.. Chanbaek/OOC/BL/Gaje and bla bla bla
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Hey You! **

**Author : Park Nida**

**Cast : Channie x Baekkie**

**Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : comedy, romance, drama and bla bla bla**

**Rated : apa aja boleh **

**Lenght : sepanjang tubuh Channie (?)**

**Desclaimer : Baekhyun and story is MINE!**

**WARNING! THIS FANFIC YAOI, GAJE,ABAL,TYPO ANYWHERE, ALUR BERANTAKAN AND KECEPETAN, AND BLA BLA BLA, **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**A/N : annyeong haseyo para pecinta ChanBaek nida kembali dengan FF baru tentunya. Akhirnya nida bisa juga brojolin FF ini. Mungkin. Ini FF udah lama banget bersarang di otak nida. FF ini hanya beberapa chapter aja, gak banyak-banyak kok. Di sini si Baekkie manja, imut banget dan si Chanchan tetep dengan gaya cool nya.. hohoho**

**Yang gak suka sama FF ini atau pun castnya GAK USAH DI BACA! Dari pada ujung-ujungnya di Bash!**

**Kritik dan saran dengan maksud membangun, nida terima..**

**OK  
**

**LET'S CHECK THIS OUT**

**©NIDA PRESENT**

…**..**

…**.**

**Magic Land**

Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pemuda cantik yang terlahir dari keluarga yang amat sangat terhormat dengan kedudukan tinggi di negerinya. Putra tunggal dari pasanga Byun Yunho dan Kim Jaejong. Wajah cantik dan sifat manjanya menurun dari sifat ibunya, Kim Jaejong. Byun Yunho adalah seorang petinggi Negara di negeri sihir. Maka dari itu, semua warganya mengagungkan keluarga mereka. selain itu, hampir semua warga negeri sihir begitu menyayangi dan juga melindungi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda manis pembawa kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang.

"selamat pagi bibi Jung!" Baekhyun berlarian di dapur mansion mewah milik keluarganya hanya untuk menyapa para pelayan atau siapapun yang ia temui. Benar-benar anak yang ceria.

"selamat pagi tuan muda. Apa kau ingin mengambil cake mu?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat seraya mengambil cake yang ada di meja.

"terima kasih bibi Jung! Aku akan menemui papa dan mama. Selamat pagi." Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan dapur mension menuju ke ruangan kedua orang tuanya.

"selamat pagi papa! Mama!" Baekhyun berseru semangat. Pemuda manis tersebut berlari dan menerjang sang ibu. Mencium kedua pipinya bergantian.

"selamat pagi baby Baek." Jaejong mengecup kedua pipi sang putra. Anak nya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"apa kau tidak ingin memeluk papa-mu?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada pria tinggi berwajah tampan di belakangnya.

"ah! Selamat pagi papa!" Baekhyun beranjak dari pelukan sang ibu dan memeluk papa-nya. Mencium kedua pipi ayahnya sayang. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari Baekhyun.

"kau sudah sarapan?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"aku menunggu mama dan papa." Ucapnya manja.

"ck. Bayi besar ini. Baiklah, kita akan makan bersama." Ucap Yunho seraya menjentikan jarinya hingga mereka berpindah ke ruang makan.

"bibi Jung, dimana Minseok dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Jaejong seraya menyendokkan nasi untuk putranya. Asal kalian tahu saja, Baekhyun begitu di manja oleh keluarga bahkan warga negeri sihir. Jaejong dan Yunho amat sangat menyayangi putra tunggalnya yang manja itu. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya masih memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti seorang bayi.

"ah, mereka sedang ada di taman belakang mansion"

"benarkah?" bibi Jung mengangguk sopan dan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

"mama, bolehkah aku makan bersama Minseok hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya menatap ibunya dengan puppy eyes nya. Begitu menggemaskan.

"tentu saja sayang."

"yeay. Terima kasih mama." Baekhyun berlari menuju taman belakang mansion.

"Minseok hyu~ng!" pekik Baekhyun semangat saat melihat hyung kesayangannya tengah berkutat dengan kelinci-kelinci imut peliharaan Jaejong.

"hai Baekkie. Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok seraya menyuapi kelinci putih didepannya dengan wortel.

"aku ingin makan dengan Minseok hyung." Baekhyun menyodorkan piring berisi nasi di tangannya. Minseok amat sangat mengerti jika Baekhyun berkata ingin makan dengannya. Bukan dalam artian mereka makan sepiring berdua, namun lebih tepatnya Baekhyun ingin makan di suapi oleh hyung nya itu.

"ck. Dasar bayi besar. Kemarilah." Minseok meraih piring di tangan Baekhyun dan menyuruh anak manis itu duduk di hadapannya. "buka mulutmu." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya patuh saat Minseok menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"hyung, kenapa coco semakin bertambah gendut?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menyuapi kelincinya dengan wortel.

"tentu saja karena coco makan dengan baik. Kau juga harus makan dengan baik agar tubuhmu cepat besar."

"aku sudah makan dengan baik." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya saat Minseok kembali menyuapinya.

Selain manja terhadap kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun juga sangat manja dengan pengasuhnya. Yaitu Minseok dan beberapa pengasuh lainnya. Meskipun usianya sudah memasuki usia 20 tahun, namun sifatnya seperti anak usia 5 tahun, sangat manja dan juga kekanakan. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga sangat ceroboh. Demi melindungi anak semata wayangnya, Jaejong meminta beberapa orang untuk mengasuh putranya.

"hyung, aku sudah kenyang." Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya saat Minseok hendak menyuapinya lagi. Pemuda berpipi chubby itu menghela nafas pelan. Selalu seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah menghabiskan makanannya.

"ini hanya tersisa sedikit lagi. Cepat buka mulutmu atau aku tidak mau lagi makan denganmu." Ancam Minseok.

"huh? Baiklah. baiklah. tapi hyung akan tetap makan denganku kan?"

"asal kau menghabiskan makananmu." Dengan begitu, Baekhyun melahap habis makanan di piringnya.

"anak pintar." Ucap Minseok seraya mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun. Menyingkirkan remah nasi di ujung bibir Baekhyun. "nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"hyung, ajarkan aku sihir. Mama selalu menolak jika aku memintanya mengajariku ilmu sihir." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya imut.

"eum, baiklah. tapi kita akan mulai dengan pelajaran dasar. Mungkin merubah sesuatu." Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"maksudnya hyung?"

"kau lihat batu itu?" Minseok menunjuk sebuah batu didekat kaki Baekhyun. "kau bisa merubah batu itu menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Setiap sihir yang ingin kau gunakan, kau harus berkonsentrasi. Memusatkan perhatian pada benda yang akan kau sihir." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"kau mengerti?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"bisakah hyung mempraktekannya padaku?" Minseok menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda berpipi chubby tersebut memusatkan perhatiaanya pada sebuah batu yang ditunjuknya tadi.

"jadilah kelinci."

Twitch

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya kagum. "waaw hyung hebat." Ucap Baekhyun girang seraya menepuk tangan.

"nah, sekarang kau cobalah. Kau bisa merubah kayu itu menjadi kelinci." Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

Baekhyun mencoba memusatkan perhatian dan juga pikirannya pada batang kayu yang tergeletak tak jauh di depannya. Keningnya berkerut seakan-akan tengah berkonsentrasi penuh.

"jadilah kelinci."

Twitch

Minseok mengangkat alisnya saat melihat hasil perubahan sihir yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. "bukankah kau mengatakan kelinci tadi? Kenapa….jadi seekor katak?" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hyu~ng, kenapa milikku berubah menjadi seekor katak?" rengek Baekhyun manja. Minseok menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya menahan tawa.

"apa kau benar-benar berkonsentrasi? Ku kira kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar." Baekhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"huh, kalau begitu sudah saja. Aku jadi malas untuk berlatih lagi jika begini hasilnya." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Minseok yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempatnya.

….

Baekhyun berjalan seaya menghentak-hentak kakinya kesal. Ini semua gara-gara mamanya yang melarangnya ikut berlatih bersama teman-teman sebayanya di camp pelatihan.

Bruk

"ugh.." Baekhyun meringis pelan karena terjatuh kelantai. Sial sekali dia hari ini.

"eoh, Baekkie? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kenapa duduk di lantai?" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hyu~ng, aku terjatuh. Bokongku sakit." Bibir plum Baekhyun melengkung kebawah hendak menangis. Huh kenapa tiba-tiba ia terpeleset begini? Apa bibi pelayan tidak mengepel lantai dengan baik?

"ya Tuhan, kemarilah." Pemuda yang di panggil hyung itu membantu Baekhyun berdiri. "lain kali hati-hati Baek. Kau benar-benar ceroboh ya."

"aku sedang kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Ke-sa~l" Lay mengernyit apa dengan bocah ini?

"memangnya kau kesal kenapa?" Tanya Lay. Keduanya tengah duduk di kamar Baekhyun. Tentu saja dengan sihir Lay. Tidak mungkin jika mereka berjalan dengan keadaan bokong Baekhyun yang katanya terluka?

"aku kesal karena Minseok hyung."

"memangnya apa yang dilakukan Minseok hyung hingga membuatmu kesal, heum?" Tanya Lay seraya mengobati bokong Baekhyun. Dengan sihir tentunya.

"Minseok hyung menertawakanku saat aku mencoba merubah kayu menjadi kelinci. Tapi akhirnya malah menjadi katak. Aku kesal." Lay menahan tawanya dengan punggung tangannya. Takut menyinggung Baekhyun. Tapi untungnya pemuda manis itu tengah tengkurap, jadi mana mungkin ia akan melihat.

"kau harus sering berlatih untuk itu." Lay menghentikan aktifitasnya mengobati Baekhyun. "nah, selesai. Kau bisa bergerak lagi seperti biasa."

Lay merupakan hyung kesayangan Baekhyun setelah Minseok. Pemuda manis berdimpel itu juga merupakan pengasuh sekaligus tabib untuk keluarga Byun.

"Baby Baekkie, aku data~ng!" Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar kamar saat mendengar suara hyung kesayangannya yang lain.

"Kris Hyu~ng!" Baekhyun menghambur memeluk pemuda tinggi berambut pirang yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"selamat siang Baby." Kris mencium pipi putih Baekhyun sekilas sebelum membawanya menuju kamar Baekhyun. "oh, selamat siang Lay."

"yeah, Baekkie hyung pergi dulu. Masih ada urusan lain yang harus hyung kerjakan." Lay mengusap surai Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Mana oleh-oleh untukku?" Baekhyun menengadahkan tangannya meminta sesuatu pada hyung nya itu.

"ck. Kau selalu saja ingat jika soal oleh-oleh." Kris berdecak seraya mengambil sesuatu di belakangnya. "taraa.."

"waahh… " mata sipit Baekhyun berbinar. "tapi ini apa hyung?" tanyanya polos. Kris hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang jika saja ia tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

"kukira kau sudah tahu. Ini adalah kotak music." Kris membuka kotak music tersebut. Miniature beruang kecil menari dengan indahnya saat music mengalun. Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap lekat pada benda tersebut.

"kau suka?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari box tersebut. "baguslah." Kris mengusap sayang surai brunette Baekhyun.

"Baby~ eh, Kris? kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Jaejong seraya mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun.

"baru saja."

"apa itu sayang?"

"mama ini bagus bukan? Kris hyung memberikannya padaku." Ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "baiklah, ini saatnya kau tidur siang." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"aku kan masih ingin menikmati ini." Dengus Baekhyun.

"kau bisa menikmatinya nanti." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kris hyung, tidur denganku juga 'kan?" Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan puppy eyesnya. Pemuda tampan tersebut menghela nafanya pelan sebelum mengangguk.

"yeay. Baiklah mama." Baekhyun masuk dalam selimutnya setelah mencium kedua pipi mamanya.

"selamat tidur sayang. Mama menyayangimu." Jaejong mengecup kening putranya lembut. Kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar putranya.

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun sejak kecil. Pemuda manis tersebut tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak ada yang memeluknya. Terkadang, Baekhyun akan tidur dengan kedua orang tuanya, atau dengan Minseok dan juga Lay. Pemuda manis tersebut akan selalu merengek jika tidak ada hyung-nya yang tidur dengannya.

"nah, sekarang tidurlah." Kris memposisikan tubuhnya mengahadap Baekhyun. Dengan sigap pemuda mungil itu memeluk tubuh jangkung Kris.

"hyung."

"hm"

"apa mala mini hyung akan tidur denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya memainkan kerah baju Kris.

"eum, mungkin tidak. hyung ada urusan lain sayang. Kau bisa tidur dengan Minseok hyung ataupun Lay hyung." Baekhyun menegeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kris. menenggelakan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris yang terasa hangat untuknya. Setelah itu hanya terdengar tarikan nafas teratur Baekhyun yang menandakan pemuda manis itu sudah tertidur.

"hhh…" Kris menghela nafasnya pela seraya terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"_Kris, datang keruanganku sekarang." _

"baiklah. paman." Kris melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar erat di pingganya dengan perlahan. Tak mau jika pemuda mungil ini terbangun. Setelahnya, Kris ber-teleportasi ke ruangan Yunho.

….

"ada apa paman memanggilku?"

"astaga! Kau mengagetkanku Kris. duduklah." Kris menganggukan kepalanya seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang bersebrangan dengan pimpinan tertinggi itu.

"lihatlah. Bagaimana menurutmu hasil karyaku kali ini?" Yunho menunjukkan sebuah benada yang terlihat seperti mesin waktu yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"paman membuat mesin waktu? Untuk apa?"

Yunho berjalan mendekati benda tersebut. "aku berpikir untuk menjelajahi seluruh dunia yang belum aku ketahui dengan mesin ini. Mesin ini bisa membawa kita ke dimensi lain. Kita juga bisa ke bumi dengan mesin ini."

"apa paman Jae mengetahui ini?"

"tentu saja. Dia adalah orang pertama yang aku beritahu soal ini. Dan oh! Jangan sampai putraku mengetahui ini. Kau tahu 'kan jika keingintahuannya amat sangat besar? Selain itu dia juga ceroboh. Aku tidak ingin menagmbil resiko kehilangan anakku karena tersesat di dimensi lain. Itu mengerikan. Mungkin aku akan dibunuh oleh istriku." Yunho memeluk tubuhnya, merinding dengan pikiran Baekhyun yang hilang dan juga Jaejong yang akan membunuhnya. Apa kata dunia jika seorang petinggi negeri sihir mati mengenaskan di tangan istrinya yang murka karena kehilangan putranya? Hell no! Yunho tak mau berakhir seperti itu.

"paman, kau terlalu berlebihan." Kris memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan petinggi negeri itu.

"ck. Kau selalu seperti itu. Ah, besok kau harus menemaniku untuk mengelilingi dimensi lain menggunakan alat ini."

"kenapa paman tidak menggunakan sihir saja? Bukankah itu akan lebih mudah?"

" . Kris. aku tidak akan menggunakan sihirku untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Sihir di negeri ini hanya digunakan untuk memudahkan pekerjaan. Tidak untuk itu, ataupun untuk melukai seseorang. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi ilmuwan yang sebenarnya. Bukan karena sihirku." Kris mengangguk-angguk paham.

…

Baekhyun menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sudah terlihat rapid an juga segar. Malam ini ia ada janji dengan Jongdae untuk berlatih bernyanyi bersama. Baekhyun sangat suka bernyanyi dengan pengasuhnya yang satu itu. Setelah sempurna, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju ruangan khusus music untuk menemui Jongdae yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana.

"Chenchen hyu~ng!" Baekhyun berteriak keras sehingga mengagetkan pemuda yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan alat musiknya.

"astaga! Kau mengagetkanku Byun Baekhyun. Dan apa itu? Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Namaku Jongdae. KIM JONGDAE!" ucap Jongdae frustasi. Masalahnya, Baekhyun selalu saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan ChenChen. Padahalkan namanya Jongdae.

"tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu Chenchen." Jongdae berdecak sebal.

"kemarilah. Berdebat denganmu memang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Lebih baik kita mulai berlatihnya." Jongdae memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. Keduanya kini duduk di depan grand piano klasik milik keluarga Byun.

Dan latihan malam itu berjalan lancar.

…

Ini sudah memasuki jam tidur untuk Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu menguap beberapa kali seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat berdiri di depan ruangan kerja ayahnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun amat sangat penasaran dengan ruanga kerja milik ayahnya ini. Kerap kali ia ingin masuk keruangan itu, ayahnya selalu melarangnya. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya ragu. Disisi lain ia ingin memasuki ruangan itu, namun disisi lain ia takut jika ayahnya marah dan mencapnya sebagai anak nakal. Baekhyun tidak mau di cap anak nakal oleh ayahnya. Namun dengan rasa keingintahuannya yang sangat besar, Baekhyun membuka kenop pintu ruang kerja ayahnya yang kebetulan tak terkunci.

Cklek

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya melihat ruang kerja ayahnya. Ruangan yang sangat besar denagn berbagai benda dan alat di dalamnya. Mata sipitnya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang terletak di sudut ruangan yang tertutupi oleh tirai berwarna emas. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun membuka tirai tersebut.

"waaahh, benda apa ini? Kenapa besar sekali? apa ini sebuah mesin waktu?" gumam Baekhyun seraya mengelilingi mesin tersebut.

"Baekkie sayang!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar teriakan itu. Itu suara ibunya. "waktunya untuk tidur sayang." Mata sipit pemuda itu menatap tak tentu arah. ia masih belum mau tidur walaupun ia mengantuk. Senyum jahil terpatri di wajah imutnya. Mengerjai kedua orang tuanya dan juga seisi mansion taka pa 'kan?

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu mensin tersebut dan memasukinya. Tak lupa menutup tirainya kembali seperti semula. Pemuda manis itu terkikik saat mendengar suara panic ibunya dan beberapa pengasuhnya yang tengah mencarinya.

"hihihi, mereka tidak akan tahu jika aku disini." Gumamnya. Tanpa sengaja lengan Baekhyun menekan tombol bulat yang terlihat seperti replica bumi.

Benda itu bergetar. Suara-suara seperti peringatan transfer ke bumi menggema diruangan itu. Baekhyun kalang kabut. Ia takut. Ia ingin menangis. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi dan selanjutnya ia tak merasakan apapun.

…

Yunho, Jaejong dan juga penghuni mansion mewah itu panic saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah lewat waktu tidur Baekhyun, dan pemuda manis itu tak kunjung terlihat. Kecemasan terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Jaejong.

"Ya Tuhan dimana putraku?" gumamnya pelan. "Baekkie!" panggilnya.

"sabarlah sayang. Baekie pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Yunho mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Kris apa Baekhyun sudah ditemukan?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat Kris berlari ke arah mereka.

"aku tidak menemukannya paman. Bahkan kalungnya pun tertinggal di kamarnya." Ucapan Kris benar-benar membuat tingkat kecemasa Jaejong bertambah. Pikiran-pikiran negative berebut memasuki pikirannnya.

Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Ia merasa seperti ada sebuah getaran kecil di mansionnya. Seketika matanya membulat. Ini tidak mungkin. Dalam sekejap tubuh Yunho menghilang. Kemungkinan besar Baekhyun berada disana.

"Yun –" ucapan Jajeong terhenti saat suaminya tak lagi disampingnya.

"sepertinya aku tahu paman pergi kemana. Ke ruang kerjanya." Jaejong membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Tidak mungkin jika –

…..

"paman ap – " ucapan Minseok terhenti saat melihat Yunho jatuh berlutut di hadapan mesin waktu buatannya seraya menggenggam gelang Baekhyun ditangannya.

"Baekhyun. Dia…pergi ke tempat lain."

"APA?" jerit Jaejong. Seanjutnya, tubuh Jaejong limbung. Pria tersebu tak sadarkan diri.

"PAMAN/Boojae-ah!"

Tbc

Eotte? Ini chap awal-awalnya. Ada yang tahu gak Baekhyun nyasar kemana?

Silahkan review seikhlasnya aja. Nida mau lihat bagaimana respon kalian sama FF ini. Kalau banyak yang suka, nida bakal lanjutin ke part 2 nya. Kalau nggak, berarti stop sampe sini aja. Oh ya, untuk FF yang lain, nida masih belum bisa lanjutin. Nida belum sepat nulis. Maaf ya.

Ok. Deh.. sayonara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Hey You! **

**Author : Park Nida**

**Cast : Channie x Baekkie**

**Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : comedy, romance, drama and bla bla bla**

**Rated : apa aja boleh **

**Lenght : sepanjang tubuh Channie (?)**

**Desclaimer : Baekhyun and story is MINE!**

**WARNING! THIS FANFIC YAOI, GAJE,ABAL,TYPO ANYWHERE, ALUR BERANTAKAN AND KECEPETAN, AND BLA BLA BLA, **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**A/N : annyeong #teriakpakeTAO(?) nih nida dating lagi bawa Chap 2 nya. Readers sekalian jangan bosen ya, kalau nida nongol mulu #hohoho**

**Nida lanjutin FF ini sebenarnya untuk pengalihan karena banyak yang pada galau kan ya. kemarin nida udah bikin FF yang bikin kita galau berjamaan (lirik FF I'm Sorry B!) sekarang nida bawa FF yang semoga aja sih bisa menghilangkan kegalauan kalian semua. **

**Awalnya nida mau hiatus dulu bikin FF Chanbaek, karena berita keamrin-kemarin bener-bener bikin feel nida sama couple ini itu mampet, off, blank.. tapi..nida coba aja hibur-hibur diri sama buka-buka fancam Chanbaek, momentnya mereka, fakta-fakta mereka, dan hasilnya.. JENG JENG feel nida balik lagi.. #Uyeay…**

**Kalaupun berita itu benar adanya dan bukan akal-akalannya SM, nida sih Cuma mau bilang whatever aja.. toh, di hati nida dan Chanbaek shipper pastinya, Baekhyun itu punya Channie.. selamanya hanya akan ada BaekYeol bukan baekyeon **** yang ini typo maap.. XD**

**Yosh, dari pada makin ngawur kemana-mana bacotnya, mending silahkan di baca aja. Kalau gaje maaf ya,,,**

**Yang gak suka sama FF ini atau pun castnya GAK USAH DI BACA! Dari pada ujung-ujungnya di Bash!**

**Kritik dan saran dengan maksud membangun, nida terima..**

**OK  
**

**LET'S CHECK THIS OUT**

**©NIDA PRESENT**

…**..**

…**.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Mata sipitnya berkedip lucu menatap sekitar. Keningnya berkerut saat menyadari ia berada di suatu tempat yang asing menurutnya. Suasana gelap gulita saat itu, tubuh mungil itu gemetar. Bagaimanapun ia benci gelap. Mungkin saja ini malam hari. Sama seperti waktu di negerinya. Bahkan ini sudah lewat dari jam tidur Baekhyun.

"aku..dimana?" gumamnya pelan seraya menatap ruangan yang gelap gulita. Tubuhnya beranjak dari tempatnya – Baekhyun berpikir jika ia tertidur di sofa – dan berjalan pelan menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang terang benderang.

Kreit

Baekhyun mendorong pintu – yang ia yakini sebagai kamar tidur – perlahan. Bagaimanapun ia harus waspada jika berada di tempat asing.

Guk guk guk

Baekhyun berjengit saat suara anjing mengonggong saling bersahutan diluar sana. Dengan cepat pemuda mungil tersebut berlari menaiki ranjang dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Bibir tipisnya terus menerus menggumamkan kata 'mama' dan 'papa' hingga ia terlelap seraya memeluk 'sesuatu' di sampingnya.

…..

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menerobos celah-celah ventilasi kamar yang di huni oleh pemuda tampan yang masih terlelap di ranjang king size nya. Samar-samar keningnya berkerut saat merasakan sebuah gerakan kecil di sampingnya.

Dengan perlahan, pemuda tampan bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu membuka matanya. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seonggok manusia yang tengah terlelap.

Wait? Manusia?

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya, mengusap matanya yang mungkin saja bermasalah. Pemuda tersebut menatap horror seseorang di sampingnya yang masih betah berada di dunia mimpinya seraya memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

Pergerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Chanyeol, membuat pemuda yang masih terlelap itu mengerang pelan. Manic matanya perlahan terbuka menampilkan sepasang iris jernih nan cantik. Pemuda yang lebih mungil mengerutkan keningnya saat didapatinya orang asing di sekitarnya. Keduanya masih saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Hingga tiba-tiba pemuda yang lebih mungil berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaa! Orang asing! Siapa kau?"

…

Chanyeol menatap datar pemuda mungil yang duduk di hadapannya seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk di ruang TV apartement Chanyeol.

"jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kau itu siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau menyusup ke kamarku? Apa kau salah satu sasaeng fansku? atau kau ingin mencuri di rumahku?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi di layangkan Chanyeol pada pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda yang lebih mungil mendongkak seraya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"ng, aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kau siapa?" Tanya pemuda tersebut – yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

"itu tidak penting. Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana bisa kau menyusup ke kamarku? Apa kau seorang pencuri?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku bukan pencuri, asal kau tahu saja." Ucapnya ketus.

"lalu? Kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahku? Terlebih di kamarku? Dan yang lebih parah di RANJANGKU." Chanyeol sengaja menekankan kata terakhir pada ucapannya. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak suka jika ada orang lain di ranjangnya.

"aku juga tidak tahu." Lirih Baekhyun. Bibir tipis pemuda tersebut melengkung ke bawah hendak menangis. "saat itu aku hanya bersembunyi dari papa dan mama, kemudian aku memasuki sebuah benda yang diciptakan papa, dan entah kenapa saat aku membuka mata aku sudah berada disini."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bicara apa bocah ini?

"hey, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

"aku rindu papa dan mama, Kris hyung, Minseok hyung, Lay hyung, Chenchen, dan juga cake buatan bibi." Baekhyun menatap ujung kakinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya dengan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya.

"ya sudah, jika kau merindukan keluargamu, pulang saja sana. Kau benar-benar mengganggu."

"tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk pulang."

"memangnya dimana rumahmu?"

"di negeri sihir."

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Hingga helaan nafas menghembus dari mulutnya.

"hey bocah, berhenti berimajinasi. Kau kira ini negeri dongeng heh? Sudahlah cepat katakan dimana rumahmu dan segera pergi dari rumahku." Chanyeol berucap ketus.

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa pulang. Dan aku tidak sedang berimajinasi. Aku benar-beanr datang dari dunia sihir." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"baiklah. dari pada kau terus saja berimajinasi tidak jelas dengan negeri sihir atau apalah itu namanya, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang juga. Kau mengganggu tidurku." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik lengan mungil Baekhyun keluar dari apartementnya.

"huwee… lepaskan aku." Baekhyun meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, namun apa daya tubuhnya yang kecil hingga ia tidak bisa melawan tubuh tinggi pemuda yang keni tengah menyeretnya keluar.

Brak

Chanyeol menutup pintunya cukup kasar setelah berhasil 'melempar' Baekhyun keluar dari apartementnya. Mencoba menulikan pendengarannya dari teriakan Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk membuka pintu.

"huwee… siapapun kau, buka pintunya." Baekhyun terus menerus berteriak seraya menggedor pintu apartement Chanyeol. Jujur saja ia sangat takut berada di tempat asing seperti ini. Terlebih tidak ada yang menjaganya sama sekali.

Menyadari apa yang dilakukannya percuma saja, Baekhyun mendudukan tubuh mungilnya di depan pintu apartement Chanyeol. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Sedikit demi sedikit air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Pemuda manis tersebut menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Tak lama terdengar isakan pilu dari bibir tipisnya.

"hiks.. mama, papa aku ingin pulang." Ucapnya di tengah-tengah isakannya.

…..

Sementara itu di negeri sihir, keadaan benar-benar terlihat sangat kacau. Berita menghilangnya Baekhyun sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri sihir. Tak sedikit masyarakat yang menangis Karena kehilangan tuan muda mereka.

Sedangkan di kediaman utama keluarga Byun Yunho, terlihat beberapa orang tengah berkumpul di depan kamar milik petinggi negeri Byun Yunho. Pasalnya, sejak semalam, istri pria tersebut belum juga membuka matanya. Sedari tadi Jaejoong terus menerus mengigau seraya menyebut nama putranya.

Yunho tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata maaf pada istrinya. Jika saja ia tak ceroboh membiarkan pintu ruangan kerjanya tetap terbuka, maka Baekhyun tidak akan menghilang. Baekhyun pasti msih berada di samping mereka. tertawa bersama mereka dan juga membagi keceriaan bersama mereka.

"Baekkie." Igau Jaejoong.

….

Baekhyun masih tetap pada posisinya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara celah lututnya seraya terisak. "eh, anak muda apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini?" Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang wanita patuh baya tengah menatapnya bingung.

"bibi." Lirih Baekhyun dengan wajah yang penuh air mata.

"ya Tuhan, kenapa kau menangis? Dan kenapa kau berada diluar sini? Udara cukup dingin hari ini." Wanita tersebut menaruh kantung belanjaan yang dipegangnya ke lantai dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun.

"bukankah ini apartement Chanyeol? Apa kau kekasihnya?" kening Baekhyun mengerut bingung, meskipun tak begitu mengerti dengan ucapan wanita di hadapannya, namun Baekhyun tersebut mengangguk ragu.

"ya Tuhan, tega sekali dia membiarkanmu diluar sendirian." Wanita tersebut beranjak dan menekan bel apartement yang dihuni oleh Chanyeol. Wanita paruh baya tersebut menekan bel berjali-kali namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam sana. "Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Buka pintunya!" teriak wanita tersebut sehingga membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

Cklek

Tak lama sosok Chanyeol keluar dengan wajah datar andalannya. Menatap malas pada wanita yang sudah lama menjadi tetangganya itu.

"ada apa? Kenapa bibi berteriak seperti itu?" ucapnya sedikit ketus.

Ctak

Chanyeol meringis pelan seraya mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran jitakan wanita di hadapanya. "kenapa bibi memukulku?" seru Chanyeol tak terima. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya tersebut hanya melotot seraya berkacak pinggang.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau membiarkan kekasihmu duduk diluar di tengah udara yang dingin." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kekasih? setahunya, ia tak memiliki kekasih. memang sih selama ini ia tengah mendekati seorang gadis di kampusnya, tapi mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. lalu kekasih yang di maksud bibinya ini siapa?

"maksud bibi?" wanita tersebut menarik Baekhyun mendekat dengannya.

"kau tega sekali membiarkan anak manis seperti dia di luar. Terlebih udara cukup dingin hari ini. Kekasih macam apa kau ini Park Chanyeol?!" mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membulat saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya menunduk dalam sehingga Chanyeol tak begitu jelas melihat keadaan wajah Baekhyun.

"k-kau?"

"sudahlah. Ayo masuk. Nanti kau bisa sakit jika diluar lebih lama." Wanita tersebut menarik lengan Baekhyun memasuki apartement Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan sang pemilik apartement yang tengah mematung dengan mata yang melotot lebar.

Baekhyun hanya menurut dan tak banyak bicara. Jujur saja, tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah karena berdiam diri terlalu lama dengan udara dingin yang begitu menusuk.

"tunggulah disini. Akan kubuatkan coklat hangat untukmu." Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya tersebut melenggang menuju dapur.

Duk

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun. Menatap datar pemuda mungil yang kini tengah menundukan wajahnya.

"hei, kenapa kau tidak pergi dari apartementku dan malah berdiam diri diluar seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

"aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana." Baekhyun mendongkak dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"nah, ini coklat panas untukmu. Minumlah selagi hangat." Bibi Song – wanita paruh baya tersebut – meletakan secangkir coklat panas di hadapan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, berlaku baiklah pada kekasihmu. Jangan sampai kejadian seperti tadi terulang kembali." Ucap bibi Song seraya menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"dia bukan kekasihku, bi." Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"sst. Lihatlah, betapa manisnya dia." Bibi Song tersenyum seraya menatap lekat Baekhyun. "nah ini untukmu anak manis." Bibi Song mengeluarkan sekotak cake strobery yang baru dibelinya tadi dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun sejenak sebelum beranjak meninggalkan apartement Chanyeol.

"anak manis, jika Chanyeol berbuat yang macam-macam, laporkan saja pada bibi. Okay." Ucap bibi Song sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartement Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap seraya menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

Kini tinggalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua. suasana saat itu benar-benar hening. Baekhyun sibuk dengan cake yang diberikan bibi Song padanya, sedangkan Chanyeol, tengah berpikir bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"hey kau." Panggil Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun tak mempedulikan panggilan tersebut. Dirinya tengah sibuk mengagumi cake di hadapannya. Baginya cake stroberi jauh lebih menarik dari pada sosok pemuda menyebalkan di hadapannya.

"hey, kau. Apa kau tuli huh?" Chanyeol sedikit menendang meja dihadapannya untuk mendapat perhatian Baekhyun. Pemuda manis tersebut mendongkak seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa pemuda dihadapannya ini begitu menyebalkan?

"apa?"

"kenapa kau tidak pergi dari apartementku?" Baekhyun berdecak.

"kan sudah ku bilang aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu caranya pulang ke negeriku." Ucap Baekhyun kesal. Pemuda tersebut kembali berkutat dengan cakenya. Mencolek krim stroberi yang menghias sebagian cake.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Jujur saja kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena hal yang menimpanya hari ini. Pemuda pemilik tubuh tinggi itu menatap pemuda lain yang kini tengah menikmati cakenya dengan ekspresi yang begitu menggemaskan.

"hhh..terserah dirimu saja lah. Kau benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit." Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol.

….

Chanyeol menatap pantulan wajahnya yang basah di cermin wastafel. wajahnya tetap tampan meskipun matanya sedikit berkantung. Efek begadang semalam, selain itu karena sosok mungil yang entah datang darimana mengganggu tidurnya.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Hari ini ia ada kelas tepat pukul 11. Dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.45. dengan buru-buru, Chanyeol keluar dari apartementnya meninggalkan pemuda manis yang kini tengah sibuk menonton acara televise.

"hey kau. Aku akan pergi kuliah. Jangan mengacau di apartementku, dan jangan menyentuh barang-barangku. Cukup tunggu aku sampai aku kembali. Kau mengerti?" ucap Chanyeol seraya memakai sepatunya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dengan senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya. "baiklah Channie!" ucapnya semangat. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Channie? Panggilan macam apa itu?

…..

Kris menatap sendu kotak music yang dihadiahkannya untuk Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu. Sesekali helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan pemuda mungil yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Helaan nafas kerap kali keluar dari bibirnya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh karena membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sana. (sebenarnya bukan salahnya juga, salahkan saja si mungil Baekhyun itu yang nakal).

"Kris." Kris mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda manis yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Di ranjang Baekhyun. "kau…merindukan Baekhyun?" Tanya pemuda tersebut tanpa menatap wajah Kris. tatapannya jatuh pada music box yang ada di genggaman Kris.

"ya. aku sangat merindukan bocah nakal itu." Gumam Kris.

"bukan hanya kau. Kita semua merindukannya. Sekarang ini kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Dan kudengar kau akan ditugaskan untuk turun ke bumi. Mencari…Baekhyun." Kris menatap lekat Minseok yang kini juga menatapnya. "aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Paman Yunho dan Jae eomma." Lanjut Minseok.

Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Kris. meskipun ia tak tahu Baekhyun ada di mana, tapi ia akan berusaha melakukan apapun untuk menemukan adik mungilnya.

Apapun.

Tbc

Eotte? Jelek? Membosankan? Yeah, sudah jelas. Maaf ya karena nida lama banget updatenya. Puasa puasa gini bikin mood nulis menguap entah kemana. Mungkin karena efek lapar juga kali ya?

Big thanks to : [Choi Hyun Young][kiyutbaek][Breakfast Alarm][Dhea485][younlaycious88] [ .94][URuRuBaek][ .cha][Yuan Lian][indaaaaaaahhh][Maple Fujoshi2309] [aiiu d'freaky][ViviPExotic46][indrisaputri]EXO Love EXO][byunb][HChY][IndriKyu88]

Makasih ya untuk reviewnya.. makasih juga untuk yang follow sama favourite. Sama SR juga, nida ucapin makasih banyak udah mau mampir baca FF ini.

Untuk FF nida yang kain, nida masih belum bisa update kilat,, #bow

Ok. Silahkan review sesuka readers. Kritik dan saran yang membangun nida terima :-D


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Hey You! **

**Author : Park Nida**

**Cast : Channie x Baekkie**

**Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : comedy, romance, drama and bla bla bla**

**Rated : apa aja boleh **

**Lenght : sepanjang tubuh Channie (?)**

**Desclaimer : Baekhyun and story is MINE!**

**WARNING! THIS FANFIC YAOI, GAJE,ABAL,TYPO ANYWHERE, ALUR BERANTAKAN AND KECEPETAN, AND BLA BLA BLA, **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**a/n : annyeong #lambai-lambai nida Cuma mau nyapa kalian aja. Mian kalau nida updatenya lama. Berhubung ini dekat lebaran, jadi nida rada susah mau nulis. Sibuk banget gitu #alasan.**

Untuk yang bilang FF ini mirip FF "IF", Nida emang pernah baca itu FF udah lama banget di FP, ceritanya emang tentang Baekhyun yang diasingkan ke dunia manusia karena melakukan kesalahan atau gagal dalam sihirnya (nida lupa lagi penyebabnya). Emang ceritanya bagus banget, tapi saat nida dapat inspirasi FF 'Hey You!' nida gak inget sama itu FF. kalau readers gak bilang, nida gak inget sama itu FF. mungkin hanya kebetulan atau ketidak sengajaan nida. Tapi beneran kok inspirasi FF Hey You! Bukan dari FF 'IF'. Dan nida juga udah ada kerangka jalan ceritanya seperti apa. Yang tentunya berbeda dengan FF 'IF'.

Udah gitu aja. So check this out

….

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Kejadian pagi tadi benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Pikiran-pikiran mengenai bocah mungil yang tiba-tiba ada dikamarnya, dan mengarang cerita jika ia berasal dari negeri sihir memenuhi kepalanya. Chanyeol mengusak surai pirangnya kesal. Wajah tampannya kadang merengut bingung.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Jong In dan Sehun – sahabatnya – tengah berlari kearahnya. Pemuda tampan itu melanjutkan langkahnya saat Sehun dan juga Jong In sudah berjalan sejajar di sampingnya.

"hey, Bung! Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau terlihat sedikit berantakan hari ini."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sekilas. Kemudian melempar pandangannya kearah koridor yang mana banyak dihuni oleh mahasiswa dari berbagai fakultas. Chanyeol menimang-nimang apakah ia harus menceritakan sesuatu yang mengacaukan isi otaknya pada dua sahabat konyolnya ini?

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak yakin jika ia menceritakan hal tentang bocah mungil – namun imut – yang katanya tersesat dirumahnya pada Sehun dan juga Jong In. ia yakin jika mereka berdua akan meledeknya habis-habisan atau mungkin menertawakannya dengan suara yang begitu merusak pendengaran.

"kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami. Kau tahu, kami adalah pendengar yang baik. Atau mngkin juga kami bisa member solusi untuk masalahmu." Ucap Sehun seraya merangkul pundak kanan Chanyeol.

"apakah ini masalah cinta? Gadis?" Tanya Jong In seraya merangkul pundak kiri Chanyeol. "ah, atau ini tentang Dara noona?" Chanyeol mendengus pelan.

"tenang saja. Jika ini adalah masalah cinta ataupun gadis, serahkan pada kami berdua. kau tahu kan jika aku dan Jong In sangat ahli dalam memikat hati para gadis ataupun Uke. Terbukti dengan aku bisa mendapatkan Luhan hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Hahaha." Chanyeol benar-benar ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Sehun dengan kaos kaki milik Donggu – teman sekelasnya yang begitu jorok. Lihatlah dia benar-benar tertawa sangat keras.

"ini bukan masalah gadis atau pun cinta."

"lalu?" Sehun dan Jong In menatap Chanyeol penasaran. Ketiganya mendudukan tubuh mereka di kursi masing-masing.

Chanyeol melihat ke sekililingnya mencoba memastikan tak ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka. pemuda tersebut mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah kedua sahabatnya. Menggerakan jarinya agar kedua sahabatnya mendekat.

"apa..kalian percaya negeri sihir?" Jong In dan Sehun saling menatap satu sama lain seraya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kedua pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol. Kemudian Sehun mengangguk dan Jong In menggeleng.

"kenapa kau mengangguk, bodoh?" Tanya Jong In seraya memukul kepala Sehun.

"ya! jangan memukul kepalaku, jelek. Bagaimana jika aku amnesia dan melupakan Lulu-ku tercinta? Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab huh?" Jong In dan Chanyeol menatap datar pemuda bekulit putih dihadapan mereka itu.

"jadi, apa kalian percaya jika negeri sihir itu ada di dunia yang modern seperti ini?" kembali Jong In dan Sehun menggeleng.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa semalam kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Atau games semalam sampai terbawa mimpi olehmu?" Tanya Jong In.

"ck. Kau terlalu banyak berimajinasi. Tapi kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kau tidak sedang bermimpi tentang dunia yang hanya ada di negeri dongeng itu kan?"

"hhh.. entahlah. lupakan saja." Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi. Memasang headset di kedua telinganya dan mencoba menutup matanya.

…..

"Yeollie!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik tengah berlari kearahnya. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol merapikan bajunya dan tersenyum manis pada sosok tersebut.

"hai noona." Sapa Chanyeol saat gadis yang di panggil noona itu berjalan sejajar dengan dirinya.

"hai Yeollie." Sapanya. "kau terlihat seperti biasa. Tetap tampan." Ucapan gadis tersebut membuat wajah Chanyeol merona dan jangan lupakan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

"kau juga terlihat cantik, noona."

"terima kasih. Mau makan siang denganku?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap mendengar ajakan gadis yang sudah lama di sukainya itu.

"tentu saja. Ayo." Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut dan menariknya menuju kantin.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Tadinya ia hendak menyusul Sehun dan Jong In yang sudah lebih dulu pergi kekantin begitu mata kuliah pertama selesai.

Jujur saja, berada sedekat ini dengan seseorang yang disukainya benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus berkonsultasi pada dokter tentang masalah jantungnya yang selalu berdetak tak karuan seperti ini. Mungkin Chanyeol butuh obat penenang saat ini.

…

Baekhyun menatap bosan kearah layar LCD yang sedari tadi menampilkan sebuah acara komedi yang sama sekali tidak lucu – menurut Baekhyun. Sudah 3 jam ia berdiam diri dihadapan benda tersebut, dan sekarang ia benar-benar lapar.

Kak-kaki mungilnya berjalan menyusuri apartement yang cukup besar – meskipun tidak sebesar rumahnya – tersebut. Mata sipitnya menatap sebuah benda yang terletak di sudut ruangan tepat di dekat meja makan. Seperti sebuah..pintu.

"ini apa?" gumamnya bingung. Perlahan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati benda tersebut. Membuka perlahan benda yang ia yakini sebuah pintu. Mungkin saja ini adalah pintu yang menghubungkan dunianya.

Wuss

Baekhyun mengusap lengannya saat uap dingin menyergap tubuhnya begitu ia membuka pintu tersebut. Kenapa ini begitu dingin? Apakan didunianya tengah hujan salju? – pikirnya.

Mata sipitnya terbuka lebar saat menatap apa yang terdapat di balik pintu itu.

"waahh… makanan." Gumamnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil beberapa buah dan juga cemilan dari tempat itu. Setelahnya, ia menutup kembali pintu tersebut."mungkin mama mengirimnya untukku." Gumamnya senang.

….

Kelas Chanyeol hampir berakhir untuk hari ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Chanyeol bergerak gusar di tempat duduknya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Dara untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang. Jari panjangnya terus mengetuk-ngetuk meja di hadapannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain digunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

"hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kita bertemu lagi minggu depan. Selamat malam."

Setelah dosen mata pelajaran terakhir keluar, tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang menatap bingung satu sama lain.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"entahlah." Jong In mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"hey, aku pulang duluan. Luhan hyung sudah menungguku. Selamat malam Kamjong jelek." Ucap Sehun seraya berlalu meninggalkan Jong In yang siap dengan umpatannya.

"ya! dasar albino jelek.!"

….

Cklek

Chanyeol memasuki apartementnya. Suasananya sangat sepi. Mungkinkah bocah itu sudah tidur? – pikir Chanyeol.

Pemuda tampan itu menyimpan beberapa kantung yang berisi persediaan makanan yang ia beli sepulang dari rumah Dara. Sayup-sayup Chanyeol mendengar sebuah suara yang mirip seperti isakan. Pemuda tersebut mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merinding. Mungkinkah itu…

Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti asal suara. Dan itu berakhir di kamarnya. Mungkinkah itu Baekhyun?

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Mata bulatnya mendapati gundukan di ranjangnya yang ia yakini adalah Baekhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar. Mungkinkah ia menangis?

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati tubuh itu dan membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"hey, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol datar meskipun tersirat sedikit perasaan khawatir dalam ucapannya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun bangun dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas.

"aku lapar hiks." Perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat mata Chanyeol melotot lebar. Sial. Karena terlalu asyik dengan Dara, Chanyeol jadi melupakan jika dirumahnya saat ini ada orang lain. "aku lapaaarr.. kenapa kau diam saja? Hiks." Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera beranjak menuju dapur. Tak lupa Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"sudah berapa lama kau menahan lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya memasukan ramnyun kedalam panci.

"aku tidak tahu." Gumam Baekhyun pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau menghabiskan buah yang ada dikulkas?" Baekhyun mendonhgkakkan kepalanya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

"huh?"

"itu." Chanyeol menunjuk sampah buah-buahan dan juga snack di tempat sampah. "kau menghabiskan semuanya. Bagaimana kau merasa lapar jika makanan sebanyak itu kau habiskan sendiri." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Secara tidak langsung, ia mengatainya rakus. Iya kan?

"aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Jadi aku harus makan banyak." Chanyeol berdecak. Masa pertumbuhan?

"memangnya berapa usiamu?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya meletakkan mangkok yang berisi ramyun di depan Baekhyun.

"20 tahun. Ini apa?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengendus aroma kuah ramyun yang menguar.

"itu ramyun. kau belum pernah memakannya?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"ini terlihat seperti cacing. Aku tidak mau makan ini." Baekhyun mendorong pelan mangkuk berisi ramyun itu sedikit menjauh. Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Cacing?

"itu bukan cacing, bodoh. Makanlah. Aku tidak mau terganggu karena tangisan konyolmu itu. Sudahlah. Cepat habiskan makananmu." Baekhyun mendengus, kemudian menarik mangkuk itu mendekat.

"suapi aku."

Huh?

"aku tidak mau makan kalau tidak disuapi." Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jika saja itu Minseok ataupun Kris, mungkin saja Baekhyun sudah habis dicubiti karena wajah imutnya. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu malah menatap datar Baekhyun.

"suapi katamu? Makan saja sendiri. Aku lelah. Dan aku ingin mandi." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya. Pemuda itu melirik Baekhyun dari ekor matanya. Pemuda manis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Demi apapun, ia tidak terbiasa makan sendiri. Katakan saja ia manja. Namun memang begitu adanya.

"Channie~" panggilnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Apa lagi ini? – batin Chanyeol frustasi. Mencoba meredam emosinya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan dan kembali duduk disamping Baekhyun. Meraih mangkuk berisi ramyun dan bersiap untuk menyuapi Baekhyun.

"buka mulutmu." Ucapnya ketus. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"waahh… ini enak." Pekiknya senang saat lidahnya merasakan kuah hangat dari ramyun. ini baru pertama kalinya ia makan makanan seperti ini.

"hey, benarkah usiamu 20 tahun?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan membuka mulutnya saat Chanyeol hendak menyuapinya.

"lalu kenapa kau begitu manja dan cengeng? Bahkan makan sendiri saja tidak bisa. Ck. Ku kira kau balita usia 3 tahun." Desis Chanyeol.

"Umin hyung selalu menyuapiku saat aku makan. Jadi aku tidak terbiasa makan sendiri." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berdecak.

"hey, benarkah kau berasal dari negeri sihir?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"tentu saja. Negeriku itu sangat indah. Ada banyak kebun bungan dan juga hewan-hewan lucu disana. Bahkan kau akan menemukan kelinci yang terbang di negeriku." Ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"dengar. Bagaimanapun aku tetap tak percaya jika negeri sihir atau apapun itu ada. Itu hanya ada di negeri dongeng. Dan ini bukan negeri dongeng." Chanyeol berjalan menuju wastafel. meletakkan mangkuk bekas makan Baekhyun dan membasuhnya dengan air.

"tapi itu nyata. Buktinya adalah aku." Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Tubuh yang pendek untuk ukuran pemuda usia 20 tahun. Telinga? Tidak jauh berbeda dengan telinga manusia pada umumnya. Tak seperti penyihir-penyihir yang memiliki hidung panjang dengan sapu terbang yang sering dibawanya yang sering ibunya ceritakan dulu sebelum ia ? Matanya terlihat indah..uhm sipit khas orang korea pada umumnya, keadaan fisik yang sama dengan manusia. Kecuali untuk tingkah lakunya yang teramat manja melebihi bocah usia 5 tahun.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau berfikir aku seperti penyihir yang memiliki hidung panjang dan berwajah jelek?" selidik Baekhyun.

"tidak. hanya saja aku tetap tidak percaya. Ah! Bukankah penyihir memiliki sebuah kekuatan sihir? Apa kau juga memiliki itu?"

Baekhyun menatap ragu Chanyeol. Kepalanya menunduk menatap kaki mungilnya yang bergerak-gerak menggesek lantai.

"ngg, sebenarnya mama tidak pernah mengizinkan aku untuk mempelajari ilmu sihir." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"haha.. aku benar kan? Kau pasti berbohong tentang negeri sihir itu. Dimana-mana jika seseorang berasal dari negeri sihir, pasti mereka bisa melakukan sihir meskipun usia mereka masih kecil. Lihat saja harry potter. Sudahlah. Dari pada cerita konyol ini berlanjut tiada ujung, lebih baik kau tidur saja."

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. Apa katanya? Cerita konyol?

"ya! dumbo jelek! Kau pikir aku berbohong? Lihat saja aku juga bisa melakukan sihir meskipun sangat buruk." Pekik Baekhyun tak terima jika ucapannya hanya dikatai cerita konyol. Chanyeol mengeryitkan keningnya. Tatapannya seolah menantang Baekhyun membuktikan ucapannya.

"lihat saja." Gumam Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu menatap sekeliling dapur Chanyeol dan mendapati seekor kucing hitam di sudut ruangan. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan santai. Dalam hati ia terawa sinis. Bagaimana bisa manusia biasa melakukan sihir?

"jadilah kelinci." Ucap Baekhyun.

Twitch

Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin bulat saat melihat kucing kesayangannya kini berubah menjadi seekor…katak?

"ngg, kenapa katak? Bukankah aku mengatakan kelinci?" gumam Baekhyun seraya memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Chanyeol?

Jangan ditanya. Pemuda tersebut tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kucing kesayangannya kini berubah menjadi hewan menjijikan sejenis katak? Tenggelamkan Chanyeol sekarang juga!

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, ia sangat takut melihat tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"kau. Apa yang kau lakukan pada kucingku huh?" Baekhyun tak menjawab. Baginya lantai yang menjadi pijakannya saat ini jauh lebih menarik dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "kembalikan dia sekarang juga." Desis Chanyeol.

"aku..tidak bisa." Cicit Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"kau 'kan penyihir. Cepat kembalikan kucingku seperti semula, bukan katak berlendir yang menjijikan seperti ini." Suara Chanyeol berubah menjadi tinggi.

Baekhyun menegang ditempatnya. Selama 20 tahun ia hidup, tak seorangpun pernah membentaknya seperti itu. Baekhyun selalu di sayang oleh semua orang. Tapi kenapa pemuda dihadapannya justru membentaknya? Lagi pula ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun 'kan? Jika saja Chanyeol tidak mendesak Baekhyun melakukan sihir, ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"hiks." Satu isakan lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Pemuda tapan tersebut mengusap wajahnya kasar. Berhadapan dengan Baekhyun benar-benar seerti berhadapan dengan bocah cengeng usia 5 tahun.

"hey, berhenti menangis."

"hiks..hiks." bukannya berhenti, isakan Baekhyun justru bertambah kencang. Demi Tuhan ini sudah masuk tengah malam. Dan bagaimana jika bibi Song mendengar tangisan cemprengnya? Bisa-bisa Chanyeol di omeli lagi. Cukup mendengar tangisan Baekhyun saja. Tidak dengan omelan bibinya.

"ya, berhenti menangis." Jujur saja, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan tangisan anak-anak. (menurutnya, Baekhyun menangis seperti tangisan anak-anak. sangat berisik.)

"huaaaa…. Channie jahat. Mamaammpfft" tak ada pilihan lain bagi Chanyeol selain membungkam mulut Baekhyun.

"mmppfft."

"sst diamlah." Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

….

"berhenti menangis, dan aku lepaskan tanganku." Baekhyun mengangguk menghela nafasnya kasar.

"hua – mmppfft" berhenti menangis, bocah." Chanyeol memelototi Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol benar-benar lelah. Ia butuh tidur.

"aku ingin bersin. Tangan Channie bau." Ucap Baekhyun polos yang membuat Chanyeol swetdrop.

"sudahlah. Aku lelah." Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merengut sendirian.

…..

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa menutup matanya. Pemuda manis tersebut menatap nanar punggung Chanyeol. Berkali-kali Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung Chanyeol, namun berkali-kali pula ia urungkan. Pemuda tersebut mulai bergerak gelisah membuat pemuda tampan yang berbaring di sampingnya sedikit terganggu.

"hey, kenapa belum tidur? Dan berhenti bergerak seperti itu. Kau menggangguku." Gumam Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Channie." Panggil Baekhyun. Pemuda tersebut mendudukan tubuhnya.

"hmm."

"aku tidak bisa tidur."

"lalu?"

"peluk aku." Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Berbalik menghadap pemuda mungil di sampingnya.

"apa kau bilang?"

"aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada yang memelukku." Baekhyun berguman seraya memilin ujung bajunya.

"lalu aku harus apa? Aku benar-benar mengantuk saat ini." Lama-lama Chanyeol mulai jengah juga. Untung saja besok libur. Jadi ia bisa tidur sepuasnya.

"peluk aku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya. Berharap Chanyeol luluh. Selama ini belum ada yang bisa menolak tatapan puppy nya itu.

"hhh.. baiklah..baiklah. kemari kau." Chanyeol membuka lebar tangannya. Membiarkan Baekhyun tidur dilengannya dan memeluk tubuhnya."

"tubuh Channie hangat. Sama seperti Kris hyung." Gumam Baekhyun pelan seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"sudah diam, dan tidur." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya. Karena terlalu lelah, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menarik tangannya untuk memelk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dan dalam sekejap, Chanyeol dapat mendengar deru nafas teratur milik Baekhyun.

Malam itu, keduanya tertidur saling berbagi pelukan hangat. Membiarkan sinar rembulan mengintip dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya.

Tbc

a/n : annyeong, akhirnya FF ini kembali dengan Chapter baru. Maaf ya kalau chap ini mengecewakan. Oh ya, disini part dunia sihir belum muncul, Kris juga belum muncul, mungkin chap depan baru muncul.

Gimana? Ini udah panjang 'kan? Meskipun ceritanya sedikit membosankan atau mungkin sangat membosankan. Kalau nemu typo maaf ya, bcoz typo is my style. Hohoho

Maksih buat para readers yang udah review, follow, maupun favourite, silent readers juga nida ucapin makasih karena udah bersedia baca.

Big thanks buat **[Breakfast Alarm][Kim Sun Mi] [Maple Fujoshi2309] [viviPExotic46] [ .94] [HamsiahRF] [sarymaryani48] [indaaaaaahh][park baekyeol] [Special bubble][ShinHaein61][indrisaputri] [ .cha] [meliarisky7][egg bacon] [HChY] [saichi-chan][ShinCan][L.A][byun92][byvn88][EXO88] [chanbaekship][ChanBaek's Son][KimChanBaek]**

Udah gak ada yang terlewatkan? Ya udah, terakir nida ucapin MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN (^O^)

Sayonara~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Hey You! **

**Author : Park Nida**

**Cast : Channie x Baekkie**

**Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : comedy, romance, drama and bla bla bla**

**Rated : apa aja boleh **

**Lenght : sepanjang tubuh Channie (?)**

**Desclaimer : Baekhyun and story is MINE!**

**WARNING! THIS FANFIC YAOI, GAJE,ABAL,TYPO ANYWHERE, ALUR BERANTAKAN AND KECEPETAN, AND BLA BLA BLA, **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

…..

…..

Kris menatap sedikit takjub pada tempatnya berpijak saat ini. pencarian Baekhyun dimulai saat ini. jadi, disini Baekhyun berada? Di tempat yang di sebut dengan Bumi? Sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dengan negeri sihir tempatnya berada, namun di negerinya tak ada gedung-gedung pencakar langit seperti ini. hanya ada mansion-mansion mewah layaknya istana kerajaan seperti di eropa sana. Jauh lebih menakjubkan.

Tapi, disini cukup menarik.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang masih saja ramai meskipun sudah masuk tengah malam. Justru, suasana kota semakin ramai pada jam seperti ini.

Langkah lebarnya membawanya kesebuah hotel mewah di kawasan Seoul. Meskipun penyihir, Kris sama seperti manusia pada umumnya, membutuhkan istirahat. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya ia istirahat. Padahal di dunianaya masih siang.

….

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan saat matahari pagi mulai mengintip di sela-sela ventilasi kamarnya. Pemuda tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke matanya. Keningnya berkerut bingung saat mendapati sebuah tangan putih mulus melingkari indah di perutnya.

Mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatap horror lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat. Kepalanya menoleh kearah samping dan mendapati sosok pemuda mungil yang masih terlelap dengan damai.

Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah damai Baekhyun yang terlelap di lengannya yang dijadikan bantal oleh pemuda mungil itu.

Cantik

Polos seperti bayi. Wajahnya putih dan mulus. Pasti sangat lembut jika disentuh. Matanya yang kecil kini tertutup dengan damai, hidungnya yang mungil, dan juga bibirnya…bibirnya yang ugh! Kenapa sangat menggoda? Warnanya yang merah jambu Pasti sangat lembut jika di kecup.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mengerayangi pikirannya. Chanyeol itu normal. Okay. Meskipun Baekhyun cantik – lebih cantik dari gadis manapun – tapi tetap saja ia masih menyukai Dara.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Chanyeol menyingkirkan kepala Baekhyun yang dengan seenaknya menjadikan lengannya ini bantal. Jujur saja, tangannya sangat pegal sekarang. Bahkan untuk digerakan saja ia tak sanggup.

"ugh~" Baekhyun melenguh kecil seraya membuka matanya karena terganggu dengan perlakuan Chanyeol tadi.

"kenapa kau ada dikamarku?"

"huh?" Baekhyun mengerjap imut seraya mengusap matanya yang masih berat. Kenapa si dumbo ini mengganggunya saat ia tidur?

"mulai besok kau tidak boleh tidur dikamarku."

"kenapa?"

"pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Tanda jika ia sedang kesal saat ini. kenapa tiba-tiba manusia di hadapannya ini bersikap aneh seperti ini? apa ia sudah berbuat salah?

"sekarang keluar. Aku mau mandi." Chanyeol berniat menyeret Baekhyun, namun terhenti saat si mungil mengatakan sesuatu.

"ayo kita mandi bersama, Channie."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya kaget. Mandi bersama? Dengannya?

Chanyeol menatap lekat sosok pemuda mungil didepannya. Jika mereka mandi bersama, maka Chanyeol akan dengan leluasa menatap tubuh polos yang pastinya sangat putih dan lembut seperti kulit bayi. Ugh! Pasti menyenangkan. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya membuat si mungil mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Channie? Channie kenapa?" Chanyeol tersadar dari fantasi liarnya tentang tubuh mulus Baekhyun. Huh kenapa sejak kedatangan manusia mungil ini ia jadi aneh seperti ini sih? "ayo Channie, kita mandi bersama." Baekhyun berseru semangat.

"tidak boleh!" Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol berteriak padanya.

"kenapa?" gumamnya bingung.

"p-pokoknya tidak boleh! Aku tidak mau mandi denganmu. Mandi saja sendiri. Sekarang, kau keluar. Aku mau mandi." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"tapi Channie – "

"jangan menggangguku. Okay."

Blam

Chanyeol menutup pintu tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kenapa si dumbo itu jadi aneh sih? Padahal semalam ia berlaku baik. Huh.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Kenapa lagi dengan jantungnya? Debaran ini sama seperti saat pertama kali ia melihat sosok gadis pujaannya satu tahun yang lalu.

Apa mungkin….

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"sadarlah Chanyeol. Cepat sadar. Kau sudah gila. Kau normal. Ingat. Kau. masih. Normal." Ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya. Tak mau berlama-lama berfantasi aneh, Chanyeol segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya serta pikirannya yang sudah mulai tidak waras.

…..

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya seraya menatap tubuhnya yang kini terbalut bathrobe milik Chanyeol di cermin kamar mandi. Bibir plumnya mengerucut karena sebal. Terkadang ia cukup sebal dengan tubuhnya yang mungil untuk ukuran pemuda usia 20 tahun. Lihatlah, bahkan tubuhnya hampir tenggelam oleh bathrobe milik Chanyeol. Atau karena tubuh Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi untuk usia 20 tahun?

"hey, kenapa kau lama sekali di kamar mandi? Kau tidak tertidur kan?" Baekhyun mendengus sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi – di kamar Chanyeol.

Cklek

Chanyeol menoleh tepat kearah Baekhyun, dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang…demi Tuhan benar-benar sexy. Rambutnya yang basah – mungkin Baekhyun keramas – kemudian bathrobe yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya sesekali merosot memperlihatkan bahu putih mulus milik lelaki yang lebih kecil.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Sial sekali. kenapa pikiran-pikiran aneh selalu membayangi otaknya? Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol masih menyukai gadis. Ia normal..

Mungkin.

"Channie, kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap bingung wajah Chanyeol yang menampilkan ekspresi bodoh seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol berjengit karena jarak wajahnya dan wajah Baekhyun sangat dekat.

"ya, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendengus.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan kenapa Channie menatapku seperti itu?"

"a-apa? Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau ganti bajumu." – agar pikiran-pikiran aneh segera pergi dari kepalaku – batin Chanyeol.

"ngg, tapi Channie.." Baekhyun menunduk seraya menggoyangkan kakinya.

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"aku tidak punya baju. Bajuku basah." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya.

Oh! Tidak lagi!- batin Chanyeol menjerit.

"la-lalu?"

"pinjamkan aku baju." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan eyes smile yang membuat dada Chanyeol kembali bergemuruh.

"y-ya! jangan tersenyum seperti itu!"

"huh?" Chanyeol segera berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya. Jujur saja, ia tak tahan dengan wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan. Setelahnya, Chanyeol melemparkan satu pasang pakaian miliknya yang sudah sangat kecil ditubuhnya. Semoga saja pakaian ini pas di tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

…..

Kris menyesap kopi cappuchino miliknya seraya menatap hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dari kamar hotelnya. Disini lumayan menyenangkan.

Pikirannya melayang pada sosok mungil kesayangannya. Byun Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar merindukan pemuda mungil periang itu. Ia harus mencari dimana Baekhyun? Korea Selatan amat sangat luas. Dan juga, sihirnya tidak akan bekerja karena satu-satunya benda yang bisa memberitahukan keberadaan Baekhyun tak ada pada pemuda itu. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak meninggalkan kalungnya, akan sangat mudah bagi Kris untuk menemukan Baekhyun.

Hhhh

Kris segera beranjak dari duduknya setelah menegak habis capuchino miliknya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus menemukan Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil kesayangannya.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kawasan yang cukup ramai. Sebuah taman bermain yang terletak tak jauh dari hotel tempatnya menginap semalam. Baekhyun sangat suka taman, jadi mungkin saja ia ada disana.

"permisi. Apa kau pernah melihat orang ini?" Kris bertanya pada salah satu penjual mainan yang ada di taman tersebut seraya memperlihatkan foto Baekhyun. Pria tua itu menggeleng pelan. "terima kasih." Kris melenggang pergi untuk mencari Baekhyun ketempat lain.

jika kalian bertanya dari mana Kris mendapatkan foto Baekhyun? Tentu saja dengan sihir. Dan mengenai cara Kris mencari Baekhyun dengan foto, semalam ia tak sengaja melihat seseorang mencari anaknya yang hilang menggunakan sebuah gambar – foto. Tidak mungkin juga Kris menggunakan telepatinya untuk mencari Baekhyun, karena pemuda mungil itu tak memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Salahkan saja Jaejoong yang tak mengizinkan anaknya – yang nakal – mempelajari ilmu sihir. Meskipun begitu, satu-satunya yang dapat membantunya menemukan Baekhyun adalah aura. Kris bisa merasakan aura Baekhyun jika pemuda manis itu ada disekitarnya.

….

Chanyeol menatap datar pemuda mungil yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Kepalanya tak henti-hentinya menoleh kekiri dan juga kekanan. Bahkan Chanyeol saja lelah melihatnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di pusat perbelanjaan.

Chanyeol berniat untuk membelikan beberapa pasang pakaian untuk Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahan jika melihat Baekhyun memakai pakaian kebesaran miliknya. Huh pemuda kecil itu benar-benar harus diwaspadai.

"Channie, itu apa?"

"topeng."

"belikan aku satu."

"tidak."

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Selalu saja seperti itu. Chanyeol sangat pelit.

"ugh, aku lelah." Keluh Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan terlalu lama.

"hey, cepatlah." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko pernak pernik. Dengan lesu Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Saat memasuki toko tersebut, seketika mata sipit Baekhyun berbinar. Tentu saja! Disini banyak benda-benda yang sangat menarik dan juga lucu.

"waah… lucunya." Gumam Baekhyun seraya menyentuh sebuah boneka rilakuma kecil."Channie, aku mau ini." rengek Baekhyun manja.

"tidak." ucap Chanyeol seraya memilih-milih gantungan ponsel. lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa si dumbo jelek itu sangat pelit? – batin Baekhyun.

"Channie pelit." Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearah Chanyeol dan dengan tiba-tiba menendang tulang kering pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Kemudian, yang lebih kecil melenggang pergi.

"arrgg! Ya! apa yang kau – ugh!" ringis Chanyeol seraya mengusap tulang keringnya. Meskipun tubuhnya kecil, tapi tendangannya sungguh menyakitkan. "hey! Byun Baekhyun! Mau kemana kau?" teriak Chanyeol seraya berlari mengejar Baekhyun – setelah membayar gantungan ponselnya tentunya.

…

Baekhyun berjalan seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Kenapa semua yang ia inginkan si dumbo itu tak memberikannya? Huh menyebalkan.

"ya! Byun Baekhyun! Tunggu aku!" Baekhyun terus menerus berjalan tanpa peduli dengan panggilan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Ia masih kesal pada si dumbo itu.

….

Chanyeol memasuki apartementnya dengan ceria. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terus menerus menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"hey, ambilkan aku minuman. Aku haus." Titah Chanyeol. Namun pemuda yang lebih kecil menatap kesal pemuda tinggi yang saat ini tengah duduk malas di sofa.

"aku tidak mau!" tolak Baekhyun seraya bersedekap. Bibir plumnya mengerucut imut.

Ah sial!

Lagi-lagi jantung Chanyeol bergemuruh.

"h-hei, kau marah?" tanya Chanyeol. Pemuda manis itu masih tak menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. Biar saja. Dia masi sangat kesal. "ya! aku kan sudah membelikanmu pakaian yang banyak. Kenapa kau masih marah? Kau tahu berapa banyak uang yang aku keluarkan untuk membeli ini semua?" ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk beberapa paper bag yang tergeletak di lantai.

"tapi Channie tak membelikanku benda tadi." Wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu. Mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca. Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol sedikit kasihan padannya.

Hhhh…

"y-ya, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? H-hey, jangan menangis okay. Nanti aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Panic Chanyeol saat melihat setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Baekhyun. Kenapa bocah ini sangat cengeng? T_T

"benarkah?" wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi berbinar. Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum lebar. "terima kasih Channie!" seru Baekhyun seraya menerjang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

Deg deg deg

Mata bulat Chanyeol melebar saat dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluknya. Apalagi sekarang Baekhyun hanya memakai kaosnya yang kebesaran dan juga celana pendek selutut. Chanyeol dengan jelas dapat melihat bahu putih Baekhyun dan juga leher jenjangnya. Aroma stroberry menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. Benar-benar memanjakan idra penciuman Chanyeol.

"y-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga pemuda manis tersebut hampir saja jatuh tersungkur.

"hehe, aku sangat senang." Si mungil itu tersenyum lebar.

"se-sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu sana. kau terlihat jelek dengan baju itu." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

"huh? benarkah? Ya sudah aku lepas saja."

"y-ya! apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Chanyeol panic saat Baekhyun akan membuka pakaiannya dihadapan Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu buru-buru menurunkan kembali baju Baekhyun.

"memangnya kenapa?" yang lebih kecil menatap bingung pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"jika kau ingin brganti baju, seharusnya dikamar mandi. Jangan di hadapan orang lain." Dengus Chanyeol.

"benarkah? Tapi aku sering membuka pakaianku di depan Kris hyung, Xiumin hyung, Chenchen. Bahkan mereka juga pernah memandikanku." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

What?

Memandikan? Mereka benar-benar beruntung bisa menyentuh kulit putih mulus milik Baekhyun. Ugh, pasti menyenangkan jika bisa memandikannya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya agar pikiran-pikiran liarnya tentang Baekhyun menghilang. Kenapa sejak si mungil ini datang ke kehidupannya, pikiran-pikiran liar selalu saja datang menghampirinya. Atau karena Chanyeol terlalu banyak bergaul dengan duo mesum sahabatnya itu? Ahh entahlah. tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya, Chanyeol beranjak menuju dapur. Segelas air mungkin bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

….

"Kris, apa kau sudah menemukan Baekkie kecilku?" tanya Jaejong.

"maafkan aku paman, Baekhyun belum aku temukan. Sangat sulit menemukan Baekhyun jika tak menggunakan sihir. Dan juga, aura Baekhyun belum aku rasakan." Jawab Kris seraya membaringkan tubuh lelahnya. Saat ini ia tengah bertelepati dengan istri petinggi negeri sihir.

"apa? Kenapa bisa kau belum menemukan Baekkie kecilku? Apa sesulit itu menemukan anak itu? Memangnya seberapa luas bumi itu sampai kau tidak bisa menemukan putraku?" sembur Jaejoong. Jika menyangkut Baekhyun, pria tersebut bisa seperti singa betina.

"maafkan aku paman. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menemukan Baekhyun secepatnya, dan juga membawanya kembali pulang." Jaejoong di ujung sana mendesah kesal.

"baiklah. aku percayakan semuanya padamu. Jika saja kau tidak membawa Baekkie kembali maka kekuatan sihirmu akan ku cabut. Kau mengerti?"

"ya, aku mengerti." Kris memutus kontak telepati mereka. pemuda berparas tampan itu menghela nafasnya lelah. Kris beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar mendinginkan pikirannya dan juga rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya.

….

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Dan Chanyeol belum berniat untuk segera tidur. ia masih betah bertukar pesan dengan pujaan hatinya.

Ddrrt

Chanyeol membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk di ponsel mahalnya. Senyum lebar mengembang saat melihat balasan dari Dara yang menerima kencannya besok sepulang dari kampus.

Tap tap tap

"Channie."

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol datar tanpa menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"aku mengantuk." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"jika kau mengantuk tidur saja." Jawab Chanyeol acuh. Matanya tak lepas dari ponsel mahal di tangannya.

"aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada yang memelukku." Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Pasalnya Chanyeol sama sekali tak menatapnya.

"lalu?"

"Channie!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Pemuda tampan itu menatap malas Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah berdiri seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"malam ini kau tidur di luar." Setelah berucap demikian, Chanyeol segera melesat menuju kamarnya.

"huh? Tidur di luar?" Baekhyun bergumam berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian, mata sipitnya membulat. Pemuda mungil itu berlari meuju kamar Chanyeol yang sayangnya sudah dikunci oleh sang pemilik kamar.

"Channie! Buka pintunya!" Baekhyun berseru seraya mengetuk kasar pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Cklek

Senyum lebar mengembang diwajah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol membuka pintunya. Namun, tak lama senyum itu luntur saat Chanyeol melempar sebuah bantal lengkap dengan selimutnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

" . . semoga mimpi indah."

Blam

Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya. Kenapa si dumbo itu menyuruhnya tidur di luar?

"Channie! Buka pintunya! Aku tidak mau tidur di luar! Aku tidak tahan dingin! Kalau aku sakit bagaimana?" Baekhyun berseru seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan kasar. Namun percuma saja, sang pemilik kamar tak kunjung membuka pintu.

….

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01 dini hari. Namun Baekhyun belum juga bisa menutup matanya untuk tidur. Suhu udara pun sudah semakin dingin. Pemuda manis itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal untuk menghangatkan diri. Meskipun pecuma saja, karena dingin masih menyerang tubuh mungilnya.

"mama.. hiks." Baekhyun terisak kecil. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat. Baekhyun benci dingin. Dan sekarang Baekhyun sangat membenci Chanyeol.

….

Chanyeol bergerak gusar di ranjangnya. Sedari tadi, ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Sedikit khawatir juga mengingat pemuda mungil yang berada di luar kamarnya. Apa lagi sekarang suhu udara sangat rendah. Pasti Baekhyun kedinginan diluar. Dengan gusar, Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya. Pemuda tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Cklek

Suasana di ruang tv cukup gelap. Karena lampu rumah Chanyeol akan otomatis mati jika sudah memasuki waktu tengah malam. Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar rintihan kecil di balik sofa. Perlahan Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati asal suara.

Disana. Chanyeol menemukan sebuah gundukan yang ia yakini Baekhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan rintihan kecil terus terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol menyibak selimut tebal yang membungkus Baekhyun dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menggigil seraya memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"mama~" Chanyeol menatap khawatir Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk memastikan apakan pemuda mungil ini baik-baik saja atau tidak. seketika mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna saat tangannya menempel di kening Baekhyun.

Anak ini demam.

"ya Tuhan. Kenapa tubuhmu panas sekali?" Chanyeol dengan buru-buru menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Chanyeol benar-benar membuat anak orang menjadi sakit. Perlahan, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di ranjangnya. Tak lupa ia menaikan suhu kamarnya agar lebih hangat. pemuda bermarga Park itu beranjak mengambil air untuk mengompres kening pemuda yang lebih kecil.

"eungh~ mama.. aku sakit. Hiks.." Chanyeol tertegun saat melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Baekhyun.

"hey, maafkan aku. Cepatlah sembuh." Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Sesekali pemuda tampan itu mengusap pipi pucat Baekhyun dengan terlihat leih tenang setelahnya. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur tanda jika ia sudah memasuki dunia mimpinya. Tangan Chanyeol berhenti saat ia menyentuh bibir pucat Baekhyun. Entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh saat benda lembut tersebut menyapa kulitnya.

Entah kerasukan setan apa Chanyeol hingga ia mengecup bibir plum itu. Ugh! Benar-benar manis. Buru-buru Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Dadanya bergmuruh hebar.

"semoga mimpi indah Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas. Kemudian pemuda tampan itu mulai memposisikan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Baekhyun.

Tbc

a/n: ugh! Entah kenapa nida rasa chap ini gak memuaskan. Sangat MENGECEWAKAN! Jujur aja nida suka blank sama ceritanya. Makanya lama banget update. Kalau chap ini mengecewakan, nida minta maaf ya, insya Allah kedepannya bakal nida perbaiki.

Untuk FF yang lain, nida belum bisa lanjut. Yang MIHS nida belum dapat inspirasi untuk memulai cerita. Ugh! Skak mat banget di ending chap sebelumnya. Tapi nida bakal lanjut kok, Cuma nida belum tau aja kapan. Doain aja semoga nida dapat ilham buat lanjutin ceritanya.

Balasan review

**BeeSuzy** : nanti di chap-chap depan. Pantengin aja. :-D thanks udah review ^^

**La Eclairs** : hehe klo baeknya mau. Ini udah di lanjut. thanks udah review ^^

**Su Hoo** : ini udah di lanjut. thanks udah review ^^

**Natsuko Kazumi** : hehe,, nida juga nyari-nyari FF yang kayak gini. Tapi gak nemu-nemu. Dan pada akhirnya nida bikin aja sendiri. Untuk Couple lain nida masih belum tau, pantengin aja.. thanks udah review ^^

**Danactebh** : ini udah di lanjut. thanks udah review ^^

**Byvn88** : iya nih si Chanchan galak banget. Chap ini gimana? Si Chan udah rasa lain kalau ketemu sama Baek. Udah dag dig dug serr gitu.. wkwkwk.. thanks udah review ^^

**ByunCaBaek** : ini lagi proses pencarian. thanks udah review ^^

**Kim Sun Mi** : jitak aja rame-rame si Chan nya karena udah bikin Baekkie nangis. Nanti nida pikirin lagi ya. thanks udah review ^^

**Nino1307SJEXO** : ini udah di lanjut. thanks udah review ^^

**ViviPExotic46 **: nida juga seneng kalau karakter Baekkie di FF itu imut, manja, polos,, sesuai dengan mukanya yang sungguh imut luar binasa(?) ini udah dilanjut. Maaf ya telat. thanks udah review ^^

**Meliarisky7** : makasih ^^. Ini udah dilanjut. thanks udah review ^^

**Indaaaaaahhh** : ini udah dilanjut. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya makin mengecewakan. thanks udah review ^^

**Maple fujoshi2309** : hehehe,, salahkan saja mamanya Baekhyun. #ditendangJaeomma si Chan masih ragu tuh. Padahal udah jelas-jelas itu jantung dag dig dug mulu kalau deket Baek. :-D thanks udah review ^^

: hu um. Kalo naksir baek, awas lu. #ditendang thanks udah review ^^

**Special bubble** : kris dah muncul kan ? walaupun dikit. thanks udah review ^^

**ShinCan** : hehe makasih ^^. habisnya pas lebaran bulan lalu nida gak kemana-mana. Gak mudik habisnya keluarga ada disini semua. thanks udah review ^^

**Indrisaputri** : #disihir Baekkie jadi kodok #LOL thanks udah review ^^

**Hanna byun** : iniudah dilanjut. thanks udah review ^^

**Valensia 1630** : untung aja buka si channya jadi kodok. Yang ada ini FF langsung berubah jadi "pangeran kodok dan peri imut" LOL thanks udah review ^^

**Yujii** : makasih. Ini udah di lanjut. thanks udah review ^^

**Pandabacon** : ini udah di lanjut. Tapi kelamaan ya? maaf ya.. thanks udah review ^^

** .94** : karungin baekkie ayo.. hehe s baek emang bikin gemes. Ini udah di lanjut. thanks udah review ^^

**Byun92** : hu um. Ini udah di lanjut. thanks udah review ^^

**HChY** : hehe… jangan meleleh dong, ntar gak bisa baca lagi deh.. ini udah di lanjut. thanks udah review ^^

**Lee. 2** : huh? Chap 4 mungkin.. ini udah dilanjut. thanks udah review ^^

Udah gak ada yang ketinggalan kan? Untuk para siders nida juga ucapin terima kasih karena udah mau mampir disini.. :-D

Sayonara~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Hey You! **

**Author : Park Nida**

**Cast : Channie x Baekkie**

**Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : comedy, romance, drama and bla bla bla**

**Rated : apa aja boleh **

**Lenght : sepanjang tubuh Channie (?)**

**Desclaimer : Baekhyun and story is MINE!**

**WARNING! THIS FANFIC YAOI, GAJE,ABAL,TYPO ANYWHERE, ALUR BERANTAKAN AND KECEPETAN, AND BLA BLA BLA, **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

..

…

…

Kris membuka matanya perlahan. Seberkas cahaya matahari mengintip melalui ventilasi kamar hotelnya. Pemuda tersebut mengerang sejenak sebelum meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk. Pemuda pemilik wajah rupawan bak pangeran negeri dongeng itu segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Sekedar membersihkan tubuhnya.

Beberapa hari tinggal di bumi, membuat Kris harus terbiasa untuk menjadi manusia normal tanpa sihir. Ini karena ia berada di dunia manusia. Bukan dunia sihir. Jika ia menggunakan sihir di dunia manusia, bukankah mereka para manusia akan menganggapnya aneh dan yang lebih parah, mereka bisa saja memusnahkannya?

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kris merinding.

Sebenarnya, Kris jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan manusia biasa. Ia bisa saja membasmi mereka yang mengganggunya. Tapi, Kris sama sekali bukan orang seperti itu.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Jika kalian bertanya dari mana ia mendapatkan pakaian itu, tentu saja dengan sihir. Kris menggunakannya jika ia sendiri dan juga tentu saja jika itu hal ringan seperti makanan dan juga pakaian.

…..

Chanyeol menatap lekat pemuda mungil yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya. Suhu tubuhnya sudah menurun berkat ia begadang semalaman haya untuk mengurus bocah dihadapannya. Helaan nafas pelan bekali-kali meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya dan juga tas yang berada dipunggungnya. Hari ini ia ada kelas pagi hingga sore hari.

Chanyeol meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan diatas meja. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari kamarnya sebelum ia teringat sesuatu. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"dia 'kan sudah berumur 20 tahun. Jadi pasti bisa makan sendiri." Chanyeol mengangguk. Tangannya terangkat hendak memutar kenop pintu, namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia kembali mengingat jika Baekhyun tidak bisa makan sendiri.

"tapi, bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa? Bagaimana jika sampai aku pulang nanti ia belum menyentuh makanannya? Dan bagaimana jika sakitnya lebih parah? Aarrgghh!" Chanyeol mengacak surainya frutasi. Degan langkah cepat Chanyeol mendekati ranjangnya.

"hey, Baekhyun. Cepat bangun. Kau harus makan." Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh mungil berbalut selimut tebal miliknya. Pemuda yang lebih kecil mengerang pelan, namun tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membuka mata.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Kali ini Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun lebih keras. Berharap pemuda yang lain dapat membuka matanya.

"aku masih mengantuk." Hanya gumaman pelan yang Chanyeol dapat. Pemuda tampan itu menarik nafasnya berusaha untuk tidak menendang bokong sintal milik Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk membuat Baekhyun terduduk. Dengan pelan, Chanyeol menepuk wajah Baekhyun yang bersandar di lengannya.

"Baek, buka matamu. Kau harus makan." Ucap Chanyeol pelan seraya menepuk pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"ugh~" Baekhyun mengerang sejenak sebelum membuka matanya perlahan. "Channie?" gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol?

Pemuda tersebut mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat berdekatan dengan Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Channie? Channie kenapa?"

Huh?

Chanyeol berdehem sejenak sebelum melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi menopang kepala Baekhyun. Hingga menyebabkan kepala Baekhyun kembali terantuk keranjang.

"aww! Channie, sakit!" Baekhyun merengut seraya memegangi kepalanya. Meskipun terantuk ranjang yang empuk, jika tiba-tiba seperti itu tentu saja sakit.

"ma-maaf. Sebaiknya kau makan. Aku ada kelas pagi ini. kau bisa 'kan makan sendiri?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan seraya memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"kepalaku sakit. Aku tidak bisa makan sendiri."

Sudah Chanyeol duga.

Hhhh

Baiklah. mari mengurus bayi besar sebelum pergi ke universitas.

"bersihkan wajahmu terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Untung saja Baekhyun penurut. Setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"buka mulutmu." Dan pagi ini, rutinitas baru Chanyeol dimulai.

….

"haaaaaahhhhhh" Chanyeol menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja. Matanya berat sekali.

Puk

Chanyeol mendongkak dan mendapati Sehun dan juga Jong In tengah tersenyum lebar – layaknya orang idiot – terhadapnya.

"hey bung. Ada apa lagi kali ini? apa alien dari galaxy lain nyasar ke rumahmu?" ledek Jong In.

"berhenti berbicara omong kosong Kim. Aku sedang tidak mood mendengar leluconmu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya.

"hey, pagi tadi Dara noona mencarimu. Dan tumben sekali kau terlambat?" tanya Sehun seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"hey, bukankah Chanyeol sudah terbiasa seperti ini? ini bukan lagi hal yang aneh jika seorang Park Chanyeol terlambat." Jong In ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Sehun.

"memangnya ada apa Dara noona mencariku?"

….

Kris berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang hari ini cukup ramai. Kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus kedepan. Bahkan pemuda tersebut tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan memuja dari gadis-gadis remaja yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

Bruk

Tubuh Kris terhuyung kebelakang saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya.

"ugh, sakit." Sosok pemuda yang lain meringis pelan seraya memegangi bokongnya yang sukses mencium trotoar. Pemuda tersebut mendongkak dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan tajam – meskipun lebih terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Kris.

"kau!" pemuda tersebut menunjuk wajah Kris dengan jari telunjuknya. "kenapa kau menabrakku?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kris?

Pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Hey, bukankah pemuda itu sendiri yang menabraknya? seharusnya Kris yang berbicara seperti itu!

"bukankah kau yang menabrakku?" tanyanya datar. Setelahnya, Kris melenggang pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang lain yang saat ini tengah menggerutu seraya menatap sebal punggung Kris.

"hey! Tunggu aku! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" pemuda tersebut berlari mengejar Kris yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

…..

"noona!" gadis cantik pemilik nama itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok Chanyeol tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Yeollie." Dara melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol.

"maaf sudah membuat noona menunggu lama." Sesal Chanyeol seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan Dara

"tak apa. Aku baru saja datang 10 menit yang lalu." Dara tersenyum manis, dan itu membuat dada Chanyeol berdesir.

'ahh,, ternyata aku masih normal. Terima kasih Tuhan.' Batin Chanyeol menjerit senang.

"kau kenapa Yeol?" tanya Dara. Gadis itu menatap bingung Chanyeol yang kini tenah tersenyum – layaknya idiot – kearahnya. "yeollie, hey." Dara melambaikan tangannya di depan Chanyeol.

"o-oh. Maaf." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sedangkan Dara, hanya tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

"kita pergi sekarang?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. ia berharap kencannya kali ini berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Pikiran-pikiran tentang kencannya hari ini berputar di kepalanya. Ia akan berlaku seperti pangeran kepada sang putrid pujaan hatinya. Memberikan 100 tangkai bunga mawar, setelah itu terakhir mereka akan menaiki bianglala dan saat itulah Chanyeol akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis cantik pemilik senyum indah diwajahnya.

….

"kau. siapa namamu?" tanya Kris seraya menatap datar pemuda di hadapannya.

"Zitao. Huang Zitao. Kau sendiri?"tanya pemuda manis tersebut seraya menjilat es krim vanilla di tangannya. setelah kejadian tadi, Zitao meminta Kris bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat bikingnya sakit dengan memintannya membelikannya es krim sepuasnya.

"Kris."

"waahh.. kau bukan orang Korea? Kau orang Eropa? Kalau aku dari China." Kris mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan pemuda panda dihadapannya. Korea? Eropa? Apa itu?

"hng, terserah kau saja." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda manis dihadapannya. Jika diperhatikan, mungkin usianya tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin saja mereka berdua satu umur atau pemuda ini berada di bawah Baekhyun. Meskipun begitu, keduanya sama-sama manja. Terlihat dari tingkah pemuda ini memakan es krimnya dengan belepotan.

Hhhh Kris jadi merindukan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dimana pemuda manis itu?

"hey, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Hyung? Gege? Brother? Oppa?" Zitao menegerutkan keningnya saat mengucapkan kata terakhir. "tidak, tidak, oppa hanya digunakan oleh perempuan. Dan aku bukan bagian dari mereka. baiklah, karena aku orang China, jadi aku akan memanggilmu gege. Kris gege. Bagaimana?"

"hng, terserah dirimu saja." Zitao menegrucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kenapa pemuda ini dingin sekali.

"Kris ge, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Zitao setelah menyuapkan es krim terakhirnya kedalam mulutnya.

Kris terdiam sejenak. Mata elangnya menatap lurus pada jalanan yang ada didepannya.

"aku tak memiliki rumah." Jawab Kris acuh tanpa memepedulikan ekspresi terkejut dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"apa? Aku tak tahu jika pria setampan gege adalah seorang gelandangan. Apa gege diusir oleh keluarga gege? Atau gege kabur untuk mencari cinta sejati seperti yang di film-film yang sering mama tonton setiap malam?"

Kris menatap Zitao dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa bocah ini berisik sekali?

"ya! siapa bilang aku gelandangan huh? Aku tidak memiliki rumah bukan berarti aku gelandangan. Sudahlah kau membuat mood ku hancur hari ini. lebih baik kau pulang saja sana." Kris beranjak dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan Zitao.

"gege tunggu aku!"

….

Seperti yang Chanyeol duga, kencannya hari ini benar-benar berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Menikmati hidangan di restoran mahal, pergi menonton film romantic di bioskop, berjalan-jalan di sungai han, dan terakhir mereka tengah berada di taman bermain. Chanyeol berniat untuk mengajak Dara pergi menaiki bianglala. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi maka gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di bianglala. Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Berada di tempat seperti ini dengan orang yang ia suka benar-benar membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"indah ya." gumam Dara pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

"ya. sangat indah." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok gadis di hadapannya. Sinar matahari sore menerpa wajah cantiknya.

"aku sangat suka saat matahari terbenam. Saat aku kecil dulu, ayah selalu menemaniku melihat matahari terbenam setiap sore. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan."

"benarkah?" gadis cantik itu mengangguk pelan.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini Yeollie. Aku sangat senang. Kau benar-benar teman yang baik."

Teman? Jadi selama ini Dara hanya menganggapnya teman? Tidak lebih dari itu?

"a-aahh.. y-ya. sama-sama." Ucap Chanyeol kikuk.

Pemuda tampan itu menatap lekat punggung sempit gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Ia sudah bertakad untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"noona/Yeollie." Panggil mereka bersamaan.

"a-ah, silahkan noona lebih dulu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sedangkan Dara tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"eum, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini dari tadi. Tapi, kupikir bukan waktu yang tepat. Karena kau adalah teman sekaligus adik yang ku sayang, jadi kau adalah orang pertama yang aku beri tahu." Ucap Dara dengan wajah berbinar.

"benarkah?" Dara mengangguk mantap.

"aku…Ji Young Oppa. Kami berkencan."

Deg

Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membulat saat mendengar penuturan gadis dihadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal, tubuhnya lemas seakan tulang-tulang dalam tubuhnya terlepas begitu saja. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol kalah cepat dengan sunbaenya itu?

Chanyeol tahu Ji Young. Pemuda tersebut adalah sunbaenya di universitas. Satu tingkat dengan Dara. Wajar memang jika Dara begitu senang terhadap pemuda itu. Yang Chanyeol tahu, Kwon Ji Young sangat terkenal dan juga tampan. Ia kaya dan merupakan salah satu orang yang popular di universitas meskipun dia bukanlah seorang artis.

Chanyeol dapat melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari mata Dara yang belum pernah ia lihat selama ini. pemuda tampan itu meremas benda yang sedari tadi di genggamnya disaku celananya. Memiliki Dara pupus sudah.

"Yeollie, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Dara khawatir. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat tak bahagia. "apa kau tak suka jika aku berkencan dengan Jo Young Oppa?"

"huh? A-ah, tentu saja bukan seperti itu. Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Ya. sangat bahagia." Ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum kaku.

"terima kasih. Aku janji besok aku akan mentraktirmu di kantin. Ah, bukankah tadi ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Apa itu?" Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah gadis dihadapannya. Jujur saja tatapan seperti itu membuat Dara gugup.

"ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Chanyeol tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bibirnya tetap bungkam. Entahlah ia sendiri tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"ngg, apakah noona masih ingin pergi bersamaku nanti?" Dara mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bicara apa Chanyeol ini?

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Tentu saja. Bukankah kita ini teman?"

"ya. hanya saja, ku kira noona tak akan sempat pergi bersamaku karena noona sudah dengan Ji Young sunbae."

"hey, bicara apa kau? tentu saja tidak. Ji Young Oppa pasti akan mengerti. Kapanpun kau ingin pergi denganku, itu bukan masalah."

"terima kasih."

…..

Chanyeol menendang udara kosong di depannya. Hari ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntungannya. Terhempas didetik-detik terakhir. Ck. Miris sekali.

Hhhh

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan menyebabkan uap mengepul dari mulutnya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka beruang betina kecil. Tadinya, Chanyeol berencana memberinya pada Dara. Tapi kenyataan yang ia terima saat itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di toko yang ia datangi bersama Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu. Di tempat ini juga Chanyeol membeli sepasang gantungan ponsel yang hendak ia berikan pada gasid pujaannya. Mata bulatnya menatap sebuah boneka rilakuma kecil tengah memegang benda berbentuk hati yang bertuliskan 'I Love You'. Bukankah itu boneka yang sempat Baekhyun minta beberapa hari lalu?

Dengan langkah panjang, Chanyeol memasuki toko tersebut.

"tolong dibungkus."

"semuanya 70.000 won tuan." Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uangnya dan membawa boneka kecil itu bersamanya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang kasir. Ia sudah berjanji untuk membelikan ini pada Baekhyun.

….

Jong In dan Sehun kini berdiri di depan apartement Chanyeol dengan menenteng plastic yang berisi camilan. Keduanya bermaskud merayakan hari jadi Chanyeol dengan Dara.

Ting tong

Jong In dan Sehun menunggu dengan tak sabar. Kenapa si dobi itu lama sekali membuka pintu huh? Tak tahukah ia bahwa tangan mereka sudah pegal membawa camilan sebanyak ini?

Ting tong

Lagi. Sehun menekan bel apartement Chanyeol, namun sang pemilik apartement belum juga membuka pintu.

"hey, Jong In, apa kita masuk saja? Lagi pula kita kan sudah terbiasa keluar masuk apartement Chanyeol." usul Sehun.

"ha aide bagus."

Belum sempat Sehun memegang kenop pintu, pintu apartement Chanyeol sudah terbuka. 

"Chanyeol hyung cukkae!" seru mereka berdua tanpa melihat siapa yang saat ini berada didepannya.

"eoh, nugu?"

…

Sehun menatap lekat pemuda manis yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya dan Jong In. kenapa dia berada di apartement Chanyeol? Apa mungkin ia adalah saudara Chayeol? Tidak. tidak. Chanyeol hanya memiliki satu kakak perempuan. Tapi, apa mungkin ini adalah sepupu Chanyeol dari Busan? Tidak, tidak. sepupu Chanyeol dari Busan, tidak seperti ini. Sehun pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali saat sepupu Chanyeol berkunjung ke Seoul. Lalu siapa pemuda ini? mungkinkah ini kekasih gelap Chanyeol? Kekasih yang sengaja disembunyikan Chanyeol darinya dan juga Jong In?

"hey Sehun, menurutmu siapa dia?" bisik Jong In.

"entahlah. mungkinkah ia kekasih gelap Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun asal.

Plak

"bodoh. Mana mungkin ini kekasih Chanyeol. Sedangkan saat ini Chanyeol sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Dara sunbae." Ucap Jong In.

"lalu jika bukan kekasih gelapnya, siapa dia? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Mungkinkah dia pencuri?" Jong In mengamati Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatap keduanya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"tidak. tidal. Kurasa ia bukan pencuri. Lagi pula mana ada pencuri yang menggemaskan seperti itu." Ucap Jong In seraya menampilkan ekspresi memuja seperti seorang fans terhadap idolnya.

"ya! bisa saja itu hanya tipuan. Di jaman sekarang ini, banyak penjahat yang seperti itu. Menipu korbannya dengan wajah yang polos." Ucap Sehun seraya menatap Baekhyun waspada.

"kalian siapa?"

Mendengar suara Baekhyun, tatapan intimidasi Sehun berubah menjadi tatapan memuja seperti Jong In. ugh! Suaranya benar-benar lembut.

"Sehun, kurasa dia adalah malaikat yang tersesat dibumi." Ucap Jong In. dan Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"kurasa juga begitu."

"ya! tadi kau bilang bahwa dia itu penjahat. Kenapa sekarang kau berkata lain?" ucapan Jong In tak dihiraukan oleh Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu kini sibuk memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sangat cantik.

'Lulu maafkan aku karena mengagumi orang selain dirimu.' Ringis Sehun dalam hati.

'andai saja aku masih sendiri, akan ku jadikan dia kekasihku. Kyungie baby maafkan kekasih tampan mu ini. salahkan saja wajahnya yang begitu manis.' Ringis Jong In dalam hati.

"kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu? Kalian siapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Lama-lama ia kesal juga karena tak mendapat respon dari dua makhluk aneh dihadapannya.

"ekhem." Sehun berdehem sekali. "jadi kau siapa sebenarnya? Apa yang kau lakukan di apartement Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun.

"aku? Aku kekasih Channie." Ucap Baekhyun bangga.

"APA?!" pekik Sehun dan Jong In bersamaan.

"benarkan apa kataku tadi. Dia itu kekasih gelap Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun seraya menunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"be-benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. tak sengaja, mata sipitnya melihat dua plastic berisi snack yang tadi dibawa oleh Sehun dan Jong In.

"eoh. Apa itu?" gumamnya pelan seraya mendekati plastic tersebut. Mata sipitnya berbinar begitu mendapati berbagai jenis snack di dalamnya.

"waa.. makanan. Bolehkah ini untuk Baekkie?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap Sehun dan Jong In dengan puppy eyesnya. Tanpa sadar, keduanya mengangguk. "woo hooo! Terima kasih." Baekhyun berseru girang seraya mengambil beberapa snack yang menarik menurutnya.

Cklek

"aku pulang."

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berjengit begitu mendengar suara dua sahabat mesumnya. Hey, kenapa mereka berdua bisa berada di sini dan apa itu? Baekhyun? Chanyeol segera berlari menghampiri sahabatnya dan juga Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan camilan ditangannya.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau masih sakit?" ucap Chanyeol seraya merebut es krim vanilla dari tangan Baekhyun.

"tapi aku lapar Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Hal itu membuat Sehun dan Jong In menahan nafas mereka karena terpukau.

"tapi tidak dengan ini Baek. Kau bisa sakit jika memakan ini." ucap Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu menggantinya dengan beberapa cake pada Baekhyun. Kini tatapannya mengarah pada dua sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

Brak

Sehun dan Jong In terlonjak begitu Chanyeol menggebrak meja dihadapannya. :apa yang kalian lakukan di apartementku?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

"ya! seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu. Siapa dia? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan kekasihmu dari kami?" pertanyaan Jong In membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Selalu seperti itu. Setiap kali seseorang bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang siapa dirinya, pasti pemuda mungil itu akan menjawab jika ia adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Hhh.. semua ini salah bibi Song.

Chanyeol memijit keningnya pelan. Kepalanya benar-benar pening. Patah hatinya belum juga hilang, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan masalah baru.

"dia bukan kekasihku." Ucap Chanyeol datar. Jong In dan Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat tak peduli. Baginya cake dihadapannya lebih menarik dari pada pembicaraan yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti.

"lalu jika dia bukan kekasihmu, dia siapa?"

"entahlah. hanya seseorang yang tersesat dan aku menampungnya." Ucap Chanyeol sekenanya. "lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan diapartementku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ah! Kami kesini ingin merayakan keberhasilanmu karena sudah berkencan dengan Dara sunbae. Selamat untukmu Park." Ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. " selamat? Mungkin lebih baik jika kau memberiku ucapan selamat karena telah gagal mengungkapkan perasaanku."

Sehun dan Jong In menlotot tak percaya. Apa maksudnya?

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Jong In.

"hh.. Dara noona sudah berkencan dengan Ji Young sunbae."

"ahh.. maafkan aku." Sesal Sehun.

"hey bung. Untuk apa kau bersedih huh? Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Dara sunbae kenapa kau tidak mencari yang lain saja? Lihatlah, bahkan dihadapanmu terdapat malaikat tanpa sayap yang begitu bersinar melebihi Dara sunbae." Ucap Jong In seraya merangkul Chanyeol.

"aku setuju dengan Jong In. menurutku dia sangat menggemaskan. Tapi tentu saja Lulu ku yang paling menggemaskan. Tapi setidaknya dia terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan Dara sunbae."

Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun yang masih saja sibuk dengan cakenya.

Benarkah? Apa dia harus menyerah terhadap Dara dan mulai membuaka hati untuk seseorang yang lain? Apakah dirinya kini seperti dua sahabatnya yang menyukai seseorang dengan gender yang sama seperti dirinya?

Shit. Bahkan dadanya selalu bergemuruh jika berhadapan dengan si mungil itu. Dan juga, bukankah first kiss nya sudah ia berikan pada Baekhyun? Jadi masihkan ia disebut normal?

Chanyeol tak mengerti. Di satu sisi, ia masih yakin bahwa dirinya masih normal. Ia menyukai gadis. Ia menyukai Dara. Tapi disisi yang lain, ia tak mampu menolak pesona alami seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Benarkah? Apa ia mulai menyukai Baekhyun seperti ia menyukai Dara?

tbc

eotte? Jelek? Mengecewakan? Hufft lagi-lagi iya.

Maaf ya kalau postnya lama banget. Nida lagi lumayan sibuk, jadi gad a waktu buat nulis. Selain itu feel nida juga g ada buat nulis. Untuk FF nida yang lain, mohon tunggu dengan sabar ya, karena semua butuh proses. Belum lagi inspirasi masih tenggelam. Ini aja untung nida dapat feel lagi buat lanjutin.

Untuk yang nanya bagaimana hubunga KrisBaek, Kris punya sedikit perasaan khusus sama Baek, tapi gak bakal lama kok. Lagi pula kan dia udah sama-sama Baek dari kecil. Kris nganggap Baek itu adik kesayangannya. Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan dia suka sebagai yang lain maksudnya kekasih. :-D

Untuk readers yang udah baca dan nyempatin review, nida ucapin terima kasih banyak. Meskipun jelek kalian masih mau baca T_T #Terharu

Terakhir, SAENGIL CUKKAE CHENCHEN HYUNG! SEMOGA MAKIN SUKSES, MAKIN CETAR SUARANYA, MAKIN LANGGENG SAMA EXO, DAN YANG TERAKHIR SEMOGA MAKIN TROLL XD.

Ps. Yang punya Line invite Heny_B. nida lagi butuh temen sesama CBHS, kalau nggak, yang ingin chant atau tanya-tanya seputar FF nida, invite aja 7D1276B8

Ok. Sayonara~~~


End file.
